Changing Sides
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Moonlynn is a human that ends up having a huge impact on Alec, brother of Jane from the Volturi. Will he give up his life as a member of the Volturi for her or will she have to join for him?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heyhey, I own nothing except new characters and events. This will be a Twilight fanfiction, it will NOT be focused on Edward and Bella; this will be about someone else. I hope yall like it even though I'm not a big fan of Twilight. I'll be starting from Eclipse. **_

"_Bella's no longer grounded?" Edward asked, though I knew he wasn't really surprised, I couldn't detect any false note to the sudden excitement in his voice. "Conditionally" Charlie corrected through his teeth. "What's it to you?" _

_I frowned at my dad, but he didn't see. "It's just good to know," Edward said, "Alice has been itching for a shopping partner, and I'm sure Bella would love to see some city lights." He smiled at me. _

_But Charlie growled, "No!" and his face flashed purple. "Dad! What's the problem?" he made an effort to unclench his teeth. "I don't want you going to Seattle right now" _

"_Huh?" I felt dumb. "I told you about the story in the papers—there's some kind of gang on a killing spree in Seattle and I want you to steer clear, okay?" _

_I rolled my eyes, "Dad, there's a better chance that I'll get struck by lightning than that the one day I'm in Seattle—"_

"_No, that's fine, Charlie," Edward said, interrupting me "I didn't mean Seattle. I was thinking Portland, actually. I wouldn't have Bella or Alice in Seattle at this time. Of course not." I looked at him in disbelief but he had Charlie's newspaper in his hands and he was reading the front page intently. _

_He must have been trying to appease my father. The idea of me being in danger, from even the most deadly of humans while I was with Alice or Edward was downright hilarious. _

_It worked. Charlie stared at Edward for one second more, and then shrugged. "Fine" he walked off toward the living room, in a bit of a hurry now—maybe he didn't want to miss tip-off. I waited till the TV was on, so that Charlie wouldn't be able to hear me. _

"_Yes, they'll be going hunting as usual—all the men. But Carlisle and Emmett will be going to Seattle to check things out. See if they can make out who is doing it and why, they're hoping this vampire will be doing some killing while they're there so they can attempt at putting a stop to it." Esme said, Alice smiled "Don't worry, I'll be keeping you company—Edwards wishes" _

_It was always a bad day when Edward was away. Alice had foreseen nothing out of the ordinary this weekend, and so I insisted that he take the opportunity to go hunting with his brothers and Carlisle. I knew it bored him to hunt the easy, nearby prey. "Go have fun" I'd told him, "Bag a few mountain lions for me" _

_I would never admit how hard it was for me when he was gone—how it brought back the abandonment nightmares, if he knew that, it would make him feel horrible and he would be afraid to ever leave me, even for the most necessary reasons. It has been like that in the beginning when he'd first returned from Italy. Hiss golden eyes had turned black and he'd suffered from his thirst more than it was already necessary that he suffer. So I put on a brave face and all but kicked him out the door whenever Jasper and Emmett wanted to go. _

_I think he saw through me, though. A little. This morning there had been a note left on my pillow: __**I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me. Look after my heart—I left it with you **_

_***Moonlynn Adira Hart's p.o.v **_

_It was a mostly gloomy day in Seattle, a light drizzle and grey clouds. "I'm gonna go to the book store and probably music store" I said as I pulled on my jacket and shoes. "Be careful, sweetheart. It's getting dark and you know of the trouble that's been happening lately. Also, remember to stay calm and not be…showy" worry crept into my mom's usually carefree tone, "Don't worry, I can handle myself." I slipped my pocket knife into my back pocket, she's been worrying every waking minute since this gang of killers was on the loose and because I slipped up. _

_I have an extremely rare, uh, thing…telekinesis, and I had slipped up a few weeks ago at the market. My mom believes this weird red headed lady saw me but I highly doubt she thought anything of it if she did see it. _

"_Hurry back" my step-dad called from the living room, "Suddenly I feel like being a snail" I saw my mom smile and shake her head as I walked out the front door. I pulled my hood up over my wavy brown hair. _

_It was about 7:30 when I got to the book store, the amount of self-control I have around book is at an astonishing -100% _

"_Your mom won't be very happy with you coming home with seven new books" the old man said with a smile, "She's lucky I only bought seven" I sighed as I handed him the money. Next I want to the music store and bought Of Mice and Men's recent album, I loved actually having the CD even though it was all downloaded on my phone. By 8:30 I was starting to walk home after stopping for Starbucks. _

"_Hey there" I turned to see a guy smirking down at me, "Um, hey" I said, unsure. "Nice ass" he said taking a step closer, "Yeah, no. Bye" I rolled my eyes and carefully took my pocket knife out before turning and walking away. I heard his footsteps follow me but suddenly a scream stopped me dead in my tracks. Mostly because it came from directly behind me. _

_I turned quickly, he was gone but no one else was around. "Fuckshitfuck" I muttered before turning to run. "Hello" says the human wall I ran into. "Godmotherfuckingdammit" he chuckled and shook his head, great. I was that girl I hate in all the horror movies, the complete idiot. "Victoria says you're very special" he inspected me with a single glance. "Uh…who?" I questioned as I back away. _

_He chuckled again, "If I didn't have the feeling you're about to, like, kill me I'd say you're pretty hot" he smirked again, "I know I am" now he's not so hot. "But I'm not going to kill you, just turn you" _

"_Wait…what?" he didn't answer, simply knocked me to the ground, I groaned and rubbed my head. I slashed at his leg with my knife but it bounced off, nearly dislocating my shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed, trying to back away. _

_Thank god I screamed. Within a second, literally, two men showed up. Anger masked the face of the bigger one while curiosity masked the older blonde one. What the fuck was there to be curious about? _

"_Who are you?" The blonde one questioned, I took this time to get up but chose to stay firmly planted against the wall. "Riley, I take you're Carlisle and Emmett. Victoria told me about you, pathetic" _

_The big one lunged, Riley took off like a coward, but not before yelling, "I'll be coming back for you, she wants you the most". My jaw dropped, though, I swear to god they were faster than a bullet. "Hello dear, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm afraid to say you have to come with us, assuming you're still human" again, "Wait…what?" he nodded, "You're still human, good, I'll have to speak with your parents though" _

"_I'm not going with you, I'm just not" I said as I started walking away. _

_By the time I got home he was already there, "Um…" confusion over took me, like….how did he know where I live and how did he get here so fast. "Carlisle says he can help you, protect you…" my mom said, I could tell she was confused. "You were almost taken tonight, but his son saved you" she added, "They know you have telekinesis, he says that's why that man tried taking you" I sighed and shook my head. "I'll be fine." I muttered. _

"_No, he says he's going to take you so his family can protect you in Forks, after they catch these people you can come back." I shook my head, "You will be going, and you have no choice. You're only 16." I nodded, "Yeah, whatever. I'll pack" I grumbled. _

_My mother sighed and went to help me while Carlisle continued talking to my father, "We'll visit every weekend, and it's only for a short time." I nodded, "Still find this stupid." Within a few minutes all my clothes were packed along with a few things I would need. _

_Within an hour I was on my way to Forks, Emmett had brought their car. "So, Moonlynn—" Emmett said, "Call me Moon" I interrupted him, "Okay, Moon, your mom said you have telekinesis." I nodded in response. He noticed I wasn't going to talk, "You have weird eyes" he teased, "Your eyes are golden, at least mine are semi-normal" I said, he smiled. "That's because I'm a vampire" that caused his dad to punch him in the chest._

_I stifled a laugh, "Oh really, prove it" I said, he gave me a slightly surprised look. "Wait and I will, after you prove that you have telekinesis." I nodded, "Alright" _

_Soon enough I was in their huge house, feeling uncomfortable. "So, prove it" Emmett said. I sighed and glass went flying off the counter and smashed against the wall by his head. "Not easy to do what I want when my emotions aren't under control. I was just going to dump the water on you" I shrugged. _

"_Well, great. Another freaky human" I turned and gave the blonde girl one of my famous looks. "Yeah, freaky and weird" I shrugged, "Compliments get you nowhere, but Emmett now has to prove how he's a vampire and Carlisle has to explain why he asked if I was still human." _

_I took a seat on the couch as Emmett cleaned up the water and glass. "I'm really sorry about that" I muttered. He shrugged, "Much worse has happened, don't sweat it" _

_***Alec from Volturi p.o.v **_

_I watched as my sister spoke to Aro, I usually kept quiet during these meetings. As far as I could tell there was more problems with the Cullen's, a new human has found their way into their household. "I demand it Jane, you must go with your brother and check up on them. They rescued this girl from Victoria's…toy" my sister nodded as she stood, we were to leave the next day. _

_**This chapter is, like, messy and sucks so I'm sorry._.**_


	2. Keep My Secret

_**A/N: Still own nothing and make no money from my writing. **_

_***Moons p.o.v still**_

"_It was a joke" Emmett said, "I thought you were joking about having telekinesis." I shrugged, "Yeah, totally" I smiled, "All of you guys are just extremely cold, pale, and perfect naturally." _

"_Within a day or two Jasper and Edward will be home, Rosalie please take Moonlynn up to her room" Rosalie gave me a disgusted look before guiding me up to the third floor. The room I'd be staying in was dark red with black gothic furniture, candles, picture frames and other things. I looked up at the black chandelier, red candles were unlit and unused. "This room is amazing" I smiled and set my bag down. "The closet is there and your bathroom is there" she said pointing. _

"_Thanks" I muttered, "Why don't you like me?" I questioned, she looked a little startled, "I have my reasons, you haven't given me any reasons to like you" I shrugged, "I haven't had the time to, but since I'm temporarily living here…hopefully I will" I took notice of the grease smears on her faded jeans. "You work on cars?" I asked, she smiled slightly, "Best in the family"_

"_That's awesome, definitely defying what most people think" I said, she nodded, "You think you could teach me anything? I don't want to be completely useless my whole life" she nodded "I will, give it a few days, you need to be enrolled in school and get settled." She added before walking out. _

_I began to unpack, I set my black candles on the dresser which surprisingly spelled like the ocean, and I put my stuffed animals on the bed, my clothes in the closet and my pajamas in the dresser. I set all my books on the bookshelf along with my notebooks, jewelry box, CD case, and glasses case. _

_Then I walked into the bathroom where I put my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razors, shaving cream and scrubby. I set my make-up box on the counter, mu curling iron and straightener went in the drawer. I would need to go shopping for other things soon. _

_I grabbed my bag and shoved my wallet and a few other things in before walking downstairs, "I'm gonna go for a walk, try to find the store" I said, Esme looked up from washing already clean dishes. "You have a license, yes?" she asked, I nodded "Yes, I've had it for two months" she smiled, "Go have Rosalie give you a car to take to the store, maybe she'll go with you" I smiled before walking to go find Rosalie. _

"_Yeah, I'll go with you. I need a few things, I'll drive you" she said, "Just let me change and wash the grease off" _

_She was back within twenty minutes, "Damn, that was extremely fast" she nodded before she hoped into her car. "First off, this is my car only. It is a BMW M3 convertible" she said, I guess she wasn't lying when she said she was going to teach me. "It's red" I said, she nodded simply. I knew nothing, it's gonna suck for her to teach me. _

_We arrived at the store a few short minutes later, Forks was pretty small. I walked in and grabbed a cart, grabbed a case of peace tea, monster, and Arizona tea before getting a few other few items and lady stuff, hygiene stuff that I had forgotten. Rosalie got a lot of make-up, I had gotten a bit more. _

"_You think you need all that?" I questioned, she gave me a questioning look. "You're, like, flawless. You don't need to mask perfection with that useless crap." She smiled, "I know, I just like it" she answered. "I'll pay for everything" she said without letting me question her. _

"_I think you'll like my brother, Edward, he loves music and reading. What music do you like?" she asked, we had just gotten home and put everything away. I smirked before pulling out my phone, I pulled out one of my earbuds and handed it to her. She cautiously put it in before I turned on Sleepwalking by Bring Me the Horizon. She looked confused at first but listened to it all, then One for the Money came on by Escape the Fate. _

"_That is different from anything I've ever heard but I think I enjoy it" I nearly laughed, "Cool, if you want to listen to anymore just go into my room, my CD case is on the bookshelf, listen to whatever you like." She nodded before heading upstairs. I set my bag on the couch, "Is there a beach around here?" I asked, she nodded "We can't take you there, we have a long standing feud with the owners of the land but I'm sure you can go" she seemed a bit worried, "I'll be back later, then"_

_I was walking through the woods for nearly an hour before ending up on the beach. "So fucking worth it" I breathed a sigh of relief. For a few minutes I sat there, calmly listening to Only one by Yellowcard, thinking of all the fun times I had with my mom and few friends at the beach back home. It was late, nearly midnight, but I was nowhere near tired. _

_I was woken from my thoughts, "Who are you" I looked up to see a tall, tan teenage guy with flippy hair. "Moonlynn" I stated, "I've never seen you before. You're really pale." I stifled giggles, "Um, yeah, that because I live in Seattle and have no ability to tan, runs in my family. I'm here temporarily, a guy named Carlisle brought me here two hours ago." _

_He nodded, "I'm Jacob, what do you know about the Cullen's?" he seemed on edge. "Dude, calm down please. The beach is a calm place for me, don't ruin it. And I know virtually nothing about them except the big one, Emmett, likes to joke about him being a vampire." He nodded. "Have you met anyone else?" he questioned, yet again "You ask a lot of questions, but no." _

_He sighed and sat beside me, "You seem to have a lot on your mind, want to talk about it?" I asked, "I don't know you" he grumbled, but that didn't stop him. "I love this girl, a lot but she's in-love with his over protective psychopath. He's all wrong for her, I've known her so much longer…we have so much more than she does with him. He's bad for her, he left her and she nearly let herself rot to death while he was." _

_I thought for a moment, "Well, for starters, just because she has known you for longer that doesn't mean she's meant for you or you guys have more going for you. No offense, but she was being weak if she just let herself waste away without him. No one needs someone else, they just want them, and she seems to want him too much. Like, she relies on him or something. That's wrong, missing someone is one thing but having no life without them is another. Maybe he's protective because she is that way, fragile and not that strong minded. I don't know about the psychopath part" _

_He was shaking when I finished talking, heat radiated off of him, "Whoa, are you okay?" worry laced my usual 'I don't really give a fuck' tone, I moved closer, on my knees so I could look him in the eyes. He shook his head, "Go away" he started taking deep breathes, I shook my head. "You need help, how can I help?" he looked at me confused, rage clouding his eyes. _

_He started taking deep breaths, slowly and painfully. Two other guys showed up, "We'll take him from here, thank you for trying" the older one said, I nodded even though I didn't. _

_They picked him up and ran into the forest, slowly I followed them. None of them noticed, they were preoccupied with Jacob. They were talking to him, I couldn't catch what they said but I think they were trying to calm him down. It sure as hell wasn't working, the older one barked an order, and they backed away from Jacob as he was withering on the ground. Suddenly he transformed, my breathe was taken away as he turned into a wolf. "Holly fucking balls" I said, I smiled and walked forward. _

_Jacob, now a huge fucking wolf, looked at me. "You, come here" the older guy said, I nodded but walked to Jacob "Cool, the legends I read were true" I nearly started laughing, "You must tell no one" was growled out, "I won't, people would think I'm crazy. Since I know your secrets, I'll show my secret." I could wolf Jacob was in a lot of pain. I hugged him, he was fluffy. _

_Confusion masked the younger kids face, the older one watched me cautiously. "Be careful though, my emotions are still pretty off" I muttered, I moved my hand and a few rocks were levitated to my knee, slowly they started spinning before I made a flicking motion, they went flying into a nearby tree. They went right through it. _

"_Soo, yeah" I said, they looked surprised, "Is he okay?" I asked, "He is, it doesn't hurt to phase but it's difficult to control it. He needs to manage his emotions" I nodded, "I'll just be going now, and don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe as long as you keep mine." I said, "I would like to know more about it, at a later time. Find your way back here soon" I nodded, "Jacob can give you a ride to the boundary line" I didn't question it. _

"_Hi" I said, I still felt odd walking into this house that I didn't want to live in. "You start school tomorrow, is that alright?" Carlisle asked, he was smiling politely, "Yeah, that's great" I answered, "My son Emmett and daughter Rosalie went to get you a temporary car, you will use it for the time you are with us" he sounded so sure that it would be a really long time. "Ohmygod, no, I mean thank you but that's way too much and expensive and you don't need to do that" I blurted out, he chuckled in response, "It has already been done, Rosalie said she had a feeling you'll love it" _

_I sighed, blushing slightly, "Thank you, so much." I said as a blonde guy and a pixie girl walked in. "Hello, I'm Alice and this is Jasper" her voice was bubbly, it also reminded me of a pixie, "I'm Moonlynn but yall can call me Moon." I pulled my hood off. "I know, your eyes are beautiful, tomorrow you will show me what you can do" she commented before taking the hand of Jasper and walking away. _

_Carlisle excused himself to his room, I went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water before going upstairs. I took a quick shower before changing into pjs and plugging in my phone to charge. I laid in the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. _

_**Okay, this chapter is boring and sucks but yeah. **_


	3. Her Scent

_**A/N: I still own nothing except new characters and events. Chapter three, still is going to suck. Weeeeeeee. Also, the stories are moved up to current time since I was, like, just born during the time period in the books (1998) **_

_I woke to my alarming blaring, I groaned completely ready to just knock my phone down so it would hopefully turn off, but then I remembered that I wasn't in my house…my mom wasn't going to make sure I was up before she went to work. _

_I sighed as I got up, I looked around my new room. I loved it but it wasn't home, I didn't know anything about these people and I just felt like I was intruding. I missed my mom, I had a hard time spending too much time away from her. She always managed to help me calm down if something happened, like an anxiety or panic attack. _

_I forced myself fully out of bed then made it before grabbing some clothes from my closet. I chose out a pair of jeans, a mcr tank and my jacket, I threw them on my bed then went into the bathroom to get ready. _

_I left my hair wavy, I felt too lazy to straighten it, I scrubbed my face clean with my acne wash, put on pure black eye shadow followed by eyeliner and mascara then brushed my teeth, and putting deodorant on. I walked into my room and slipped my clothes on then sprayed myself with anarchy for her by ax. "I hate school" I mumbled to myself as I put my normal jewelry on before slipping on socks and my vans. I shoved my phone in my back pocket and put school stuff in my bag, some new things I would need for school were on the dresser. I would have to thank whoever got it for me._

_I put on my glasses and walked downstairs, "Good morning" I said to Esme, "Good morning, dear, would you like an apple?" I nodded as she handed me one. "You look beautiful" she smiled at me, "Oh, um, thanks" I could feel myself blushing as she laughed. _

_Within a few minutes her kids came downstairs, "We already ate" Rosalie said to me before guiding me to their garage. "The boys are gone again, they check in at night then leave again soon after checking in." she said, she motioned towards a black Honda accord, "Wow…thanks" I was at a loss for words, I know this had to cost a lot of money. "Welcome" she threw me the keys before going to her car. "Just follow me" she added once she realized I have no clue where to go. _

"_Follow me, I'll take you to get your schedule" Rosalie was being surprisingly nice, especially since her first impression of me was that I am a freaky weirdo. Which is most likely true. _

_I followed her into the office, "She's new, my father enrolled her yesterday" she stated, the old lady nodded. "Moonlynn Adira Hart?" she asked, "Yeah" I mumbled, she handed my schedule. "You'll have no classes with us, you're younger than all of us. You're a sophomore and we're seniors, you have any problems you come find me." she said, it was easy to tell she meant people problems. "I can handle myself, but thank you" she smiled slightly._

_By the time the bell rang I knew where all my classes were, as if I hadn't just transferred her today. "You're lucky, Rosalie usually hates everyone that isn't in our family" Alice said, she had come out of nowhere. She grabbed the hand of a girl and dragged her towards Rosalie and I. "Bella, this is Moonlynn—but she goes by Moon. Carlisle has her living with us for a while" Alice gave this Bella chick a look, understanding passed through them. _

"_Hey" she said, "Bye" I said, I turned and walked to my class. I could hear Rosalie laughing. There was something about her I didn't like, so I decided to act on it. _

_Thankfully all my classes were honors, except math because fuck math. What we were learning was already covered in my other school, I guess my teachers weren't kidding when they said we were ahead of most others schools. The unit was coming to an end in a few days though. All my teachers had me come up to the front and state my name, why I transferred and one unique fact about me. _

"_My name is Moonlynn Adira Hart, I go by Moon. I transferred because someone tried killing me while I lived in Seattle, this move is temporary until whatever is going on there is fixed. One unique fact…uh…" I had to think for a few minutes, "I can sing…" I finally said, "Oh really, sing something for us" one of my teachers had asked eagerly. I sighed, great fucking choice Moon. _

"_Alright" I turned on a song that wasn't going to scare people, the class was small but the period was the longest of the 6. I sang Oh, Calamity by All Time Low, "You're in choir or something, yes?" the teacher asked, I shook my head no and took my seat. _

_The day passed by slowly, I got remarks about the way I look. Nothing I wasn't use to, a lot of guys were pigs. By the time lunch came around I was ready to go home, I hate school. A lot. _

"_You'll sit with us" Rosalie said as I got lunch, she guided me to their table. "Anyone give you hard time?" she asked, I shrugged, "Other than the perverted comments from some guys, no" she nodded and sat back, not really touching her food. "You should eat" I said, she looked down at the cold food. "I don't eat school food, you should eat" she countered, "I don't eat school food" she smiled, she took my phone from my jacket pocket and typed for a few seconds before handing it back, she had entered her number. "Just in case" she said, I nodded, "Thanks" I texted her so she had mine._

_I left school and went to the beach, almost as soon as I got on the beach she messaged me "Did you get lost?–Rose" "No, I'm at the beach—Moon" "Be careful there, people over there aren't what they seem.—Rose" I shook my head, smiling a little. I put my phone in my pocket since my bag was in the car. _

_I sat on the sand, the waves were almost calm, and the sound calmed me in every way until the slightly familiar voice broke my thoughts. "Hey" he said, "Hi Jacob" he pulled me up without saying anything, "You haven't told anyone, right? I'm sorry you had to see that" he said, "I've kept my mouth shut and it's alright, didn't bother or disturb me" he nodded, "Yeah, I could tell. Sam wants to speak with you, he was the older of the two who had carried me into the woods" _

"_I'm guessing they're wolves too" I said, he sighed as he nodded. _

"_Yes, Jacob has 'hinted' about wolves and vampires to another girl, Bella, we realize he didn't mean to tell you—or show you" Sam continued, "He isn't in trouble this time, not at all because I find you worthy of trust. Mostly because you have a secret of your own" I smirked, "Vampires?" I questioned, his face fell, "That I didn't know, I was told it was joke by a guy named Emmett. I'm guessing that was bullshit" he sighed and nodded, "The legend I read is now fully true, awesome, but I can they aren't like the vampire in the legend. They hunt animals." I added. _

"_You have nothing to fear, I'll have to speak with Carlisle when he gets from hunting." He didn't sound too happy about it. "He'll be back tonight" he nodded._

"_When did you find out about your powers?" Sam questioned, "I didn't understand them until I was 5 or 6, and I understood they had to be hid. My mom was terrified of what would happen to me if anyone found out about them, I've kept them mostly hidden since then. I've had incidents, obviously, that's why this chick Victoria and guy Riley are after me I guess. My emotions get out of hand then I have a very hard time controlling it, I've gotten a whole lot better but I still fuck up. That's why I'm in Forks and not with my family" his face softened, "It's reasonable, anyone would make that mistake" he reassured me, then he continued to tell me about vampires and the Cullen's. _

_After a few minutes we finished talking, Jacob and I left. "What is there to do around here?" I asked, "That are risky" I added, I could see him smirk. "One thing is very dangerous, huge adrenaline rush though. I've never done it. Cliff diving" _

"_Want to tomorrow?" I asked, he smiled before shaking his head. "Tonight" I couldn't help but smile. "Alright." _

_I hurried back to the house, "You made it for dinner" Esme smiled, "What would you like?" my shoulders fell, I didn't want them doing anything more for me, I felt like a…burden? I don't know if that's the right word. _

"_Don't worry, it's no trouble" she assured me, she started cooking something Rosalie bought last night. "Rose told me how she didn't let you pay" she was smiling, "Yeah, she likes things her way" I noted. She nodded, "She does" she made me a small pizza with white cheese sauce, mozzarella, mushrooms, and spinach. _

_It was amazing, "Thank you Esme" she smiled proudly before walking into another room. I cleaned my dish and put it away before going into my room and grabbed a pair of pure black board shorts and a red bikini top. I stuffed them in my bag and waited until midnight before going over to Jacobs's house. Luckily no one was home so it was easy to leave. _

_We drove in my car up to the cliffs, "Ready?" he asked, and I nodded. He was wearing board shorts and a tank top. I shrugged off my jacket, his gaze met my chest but it was easy to tell he was trying not to stare. I giggled, he smiled sheepishly, "Let's go" _

_He motioned for me to go first, I took a deep breath before jumping off, easily managing a flip mind fall. I dove in and swam to shore, I watched Jake to the same, pretty impressive. I was shaking, my heart pounding I started laughing. "I like it" I said, we ran back up to do it a few more times, after about two hours we ran to get our things. I was cold but dry by the time I got to my car, he wasn't cold at all. "Is that a perk from being a wolf?" I asked, he nodded "We're never cold, always warm or hot" _

"_Fucking lucky" I muttered, pouting slightly, "If I didn't know any better I would think you were a blood sucker too" I laughed, "I'm not that fucking pale" I leaned against the side of my car, he stood in front of me. "What's that girls name, the one you love who's dating a pyscho?" I asked, he smiled bitterly. "Bella, her boyfriend is Edward Cullen" _

"_Damn, I don't like Bella, I met her earlier. Something about her just…eh. I'll probably meet her little boyfriend today, the pyscho vampire dude. But even I can tell she loves him and I haven't even seen them together yet, she seemed lost and tense every time I saw her at school." She sighed, pain visible in every feature. _

_His head was laying on my shoulder, "I'm surprised they let you come over here, the blood suckers" I rolled my eyes, "No one was home, Rosalie didn't seem happy when I was here earlier, and Esme seemed tense yesterday when I asked about the beach." He chuckled, it wasn't completely bitter but a good bit of it was. _

"_I should be going now, even if it is Saturday." We were sitting on the beach, a breeze was blowing my hair. He nodded, it was five in the morning and Rosalie had texted me. "Surprising that she likes you" he commented as we walked to my car, "How?" I asked, "You're human" he said simply. I shrugged, "I'll see you around, I guess" I said, he nodded, I gave him a hug before getting into my car. _

_I saw two wolves patrolling the boundary, which I just barely got past before my car was hit. My window shattered as I was pulled out, I screamed and frantically kicked at the guy who had my arm in a death grip. I noticed a red shirt tucked into his jacket. _

"_Let me go!" I screamed, the wolves were racing after him. Suddenly I was ripped free of his grasp, he kept running, the wolves had to stop as he crossed the boundary. "It was Jacob in wolf form, soaring pain raced up from my bleeding leg. That's how he ripped me away. "Fuck" I cursed as I sat on his back, he ran to his house where his father was waiting. Sam had alerted him of what had happened, "That was the guy that tried killing me, I'm guessing he was actually trying to turn me" I said, my leg was soaked in blood. _

"_Carlisle, she must go to Carlisle, they are back from hunting" his father said, he had wrapped my leg tightly in gauze in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Jacob ran me to the boundary line where we were met by Emmett. He took me to the house where Carlisle cleaned and stitched my leg. _

_Edward and Bella were there, but only for a few minutes before leaving. "Jacob did that" I heard him tell her, "To save her" Carlisle called to him, Bella looked confused as he guided her out. _

"_In a few days you should be okay, you lost a lot of blood so you won't be leaving the house for the rest of the day." I nodded in response as Esme brought in something for me to eat and drink. _

"_You guys are vampires" I giggled, "And they're wolves" I pointed to the woods, "You're just dizzy and delusional from lack of blood, eat" Carlisle said helping me to sit up, "Vampires with great self-control around blood, you still tensed up. The wolves told me on accident after I saw one phase." He sighed and nodded "Things will be explained at a later time," he assured me as I drank orange juice. _

_***Alec's p.o.v **_

"_Interesting" my sister muttered as she watched the wolf whisk away the injured girl, the other vampire kept running. "Should we not stop him?" I questioned, she shook her head as she watched, blood poured from the girls leg. Suddenly my throat burned, unbearable burning pain. Her smell…it was wonderful, it was of the ocean during a storm at night, pure and powerful as I fought every impulse to take her from the beast. _

_I jumped to a tree closer to her, "Alec" my sister hissed, but I could barely hear her. My head was swimming with her scent, I caught a glimpse of her face and lost my breath. Her mortal beauty was not matched by any other, not even by another of my kind. I had a dying urge to move closer, my thirst was unbearable…I needed her. "Alec" my sister hissed again, angrier this time. She pulled me back, she had more control than I did. "Her scent" I breathed in, "Calm yourself" _

_We continued watching as she was given to the vampire Emmett and taken to their home. We followed quietly, watching how they acted, and listening to their conversations. "She knows, we must tell Aro" my sister stated as we made our way home. _

_Jane went to speak to Aro, I went along but didn't speak. Visions of the mortal girl swam through my mind, the memory of her smell making me dizzy with pleasure. "She must die, they already have one" he laughed, my eyes flicked up as anger filled me. "No" I barked out, he looked at me surprised. "She is special, Victoria's toy tried taking her" I said as he began to smile, "She has a power!" he laughed again before saying "We must have her, continue to watch her and report to me her power" _

_**Well, that's it for today. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. **_


	4. Alec

_**A/N: I own nothing and make no money from my writing. **_

_***Moon's p.o.v**_

"_Yeah, I'm just going to sit on the porch" I told Rosalie, she nodded slightly. She was listening to a few of my CDs. All of the Cullen's, except Rosalie went to follow Riley's scent. Carlisle isn't sure it is Riley but he had a hunch it was. _

_I was in my batman pjs, my thigh was stitched and wrapped in gauze. All of the Cullen's had tensed up, Jasper had to be kept away from me. Apparently he was the youngest of them, vampire wise, he couldn't handle the smell of blood yet. _

_I plugged in one of my earbuds, Go to Hell for Heaven's Sake by Bring Me the Horizon played, I sighed and rested my head against the wall. _

"_I'll go see what the Cullen's are up to, watch her" I heard someone faintly whisper, I looked around as the leaves rustled in the tress nearby. "Hello?" I called out, I stood with a little difficulty. I slipped on my vans and walked towards the trees. _

_I was being that girl again, dammit. "Hello?" I called again, a figure dropped from the trees in front of me. It wore a cloak, "Hello?" I walked forward, "Hello" he answered, his voice was smooth and stirred a weird feeling in my stomach. _

_I could feel myself blushing as he looked at me, examining me with blood red eyes. "What is your name?" he asked, something told me he already knew. "Moonlynn" I managed to say, I always get choked up when talking to strangers but this was so much different. "But most people call me Moon, who are you?" _

"_I am Alec of the Volturi" he bowed, he was definitely one of the older vampires, I had no clue what the Volturi was. "You're a vampire" I stated, "What is the Volturi?" he motioned for me to sit on a large, low-hanging branch. _

_I sat, he stood in front of me and proceeded to explain what the Volturi was. "Aro is having you and your sister watch the Cullen's because of Bell and now me?" I asked, he nodded. "You smell wonderful" I blushed, "Your natural smell, I mean" he added quickly. "My sister, Jane, would be very upset that I am talking to a mortal. Especially since you're someone Aro is interested in"_

"_That's reasonable" I said, "Why is he interested in me?" I asked, he sat beside me. His posture was stiff, I wonder when he was turned. "You have a power that would incredible as a vampire, we do not know what it is" he answered, "Oh, it's telekinesis" I shrugged, might as well tell him. If they were watching me then they would find out anyway. He looked slightly confused, "Will you show me?" I nodded, his cloak raised slowly as he watched it with slight fascination. _

"_I can move larger, heavier objects but it's hard to actually control them if my emotions aren't stable. And, at the moment, they aren't." I said as his cloak fell back onto the tree. _

"_What has caused you distress?" he questioned, worry and slight anger in his red eyes that were getting darker every minute. "I'm not with my family or friends, I miss them" he nodded, thinking for a few moments. "You will see them soon, yes?" he asked, I nodded "I hope so"_

"_You're very lovely" he said, his voice was strained. I could tell Rosalie was watching us, she was tense and ready to fight at a seconds notice. _

"_Can you tell me about when you were turned?" I dared to asked, he turned to look at me before answering. "I can and I will"_

"_I was thirteen when I was turned, in 800 A.D, my twin sister was the same age." He started, goddamn I was right. He is old. "From an early age the people in our village could tell we were very different, the people who were unkind to us had bad or awful things happen to them while the people who were kind to us had nice things happen to them. We were accused of being witches, we weren't. They didn't listen to our pleas. They burned as at the stake, our powers manifested then. My sister wished her suffering on everyone else while I wished the pain would just stop, it was horrible. Aro rescued us while we were burning, he changed us immediately…it was also a horrible pain. One I do not wish on others."_

_Unconsciously I had taken his hand in mine, he looked confused at this gesture. "I must…I must leave" his eyes were a dark red, nearly black. "Moon, get away from him." I heard Rosalie order. "I'll see you again, right?" I asked, he smiled slightly. "Yes, of course." I hugged him, I felt him tense but he hesitantly hugged me back. _

_I kissed his cheek before he jumped up the branches and from tree to tree. _

"_He seems nice" I said to Rosalie as we walked into the house, she hadn't calmed down yet. "I have to tell Carlisle that he was here, his sister must be following them. She wouldn't have let him talk to you" I nodded slightly as I kicked my shoes off. She watched me, I felt a little less full now. In the emotional sense. "Shit" she muttered before walking upstairs to her room. _

_I took my phone out as my message tone played, "Come to La Push tonight, we're having a bonfire. I'm pretty sure you can handle Bella for one night—Jake" _

"_I'll be there, with difficulty—Moon" I sent back, "I'm still sorry about almost ripping your leg off—Jake" I put my phone back in my pocket before going upstairs to change. _

_I slipped on black shorts and a batman sweater, I brushed through my hair and washed my face before putting on mascara and eyeliner. I left my batman thigh highs on though, I needed some warmth tonight. I grabbed my batman hobo bag and slipped a few things in it before walking to my car, my leg hurt like fuck but it could be worse._

_Once I was in the car I took two pain pills from my bag and bottle of water, took them, then drove off to the store before I went to La push since it was already late. _

_**Sucky chapter but yeah, still a chapter. **_


	5. Bonfire

_**A/N: Hopefully yall don't think this story is that bad, it's only chapter 5 though. Recently my mamas Twilight story was deleted due to some guy complaining that she only always has a strong female leading character, which he defined as "too much feminism" complete bullshit and stupid that the owners of this wonderful site actually took down her story because of that. Her story was amazing. Anyway, I own nothing except new characters and events. **_

_I took my time at the store, the whole time I felt like I was being watched but I guess I should be expecting that from now on. I bought some more monster, chapstick, a new notebook, and pens. I didn't want to really go out and do anything tomorrow so I would need some form of entertainment while at the house. _

_I paid for my things, walked out and put them in the trunk, except one monster, before driving off to La Push. I only knew Jake and Sam, though. I stopped and texted Jake, "Don't know if I'm gonna go—Moon" within a few minutes he messaged me back "Why not?—Jake" I sighed and parked on the shoulder of the road as I texted. "Not comfortable here yet, maybe next time—Moon" I looked around, feeling a little more comfortable with being alone now that I knew that Alec and his sister were always there. _

"_Aw, come on, Moon. It'll be fine, maybe you can get a few numbers—Jake" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Wow, fine, butthead—Moon" I put my pone in my pocket and started driving to La Push again. I drank the monster while I drove, I finished just before I got there. _

"_Hey" said as I walked up to Jake, he looked down at my legs. "I'm still sorry" he said motioning towards the gauze wrapped wound. "It's all good, I just have to be careful and ya know, not cliff dive for a while" he smirked, "What a shame." We walked towards the bonfire, my thighs getting cold from the cold breeze. _

"_Would probably help" Jake said, "If you sat on one of our laps, would keep your legs warm since you're wearing shorts" I punched his arm, "Shut up, hoe, I wouldn't have to wear shorts if you didn't try biting my leg off" he smirked as he held back a laugh. _

_I saw Bella sitting on a log, most likely waiting for Jacob. She gave me a look before turning away, "You know her?" she whisper asked him, as if I couldn't hear. "Yeah, she's pretty awesome." He grinned, as if he knew that she was going to be jealous. Which is bullshit because she has a man. _

"_I can hear you, dipshit" I whispered, she glared at me before turning to face the fire. Jacob smirked as he watched her. "I'll sit with her, unless you want to" I shook my head as said that, "No, I'm good." _

_A boy with short black hair and chocolate colored eyes said "Come sit with me then" he had a smirk plastered on his face, "That's Embry" Jacob said, I nodded and sat with him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, I allowed him to. _

_After a little over an hour we were out of hotdogs and s'mores but still had a few sodas. "It's getting late" Bella told Jacob, I took my phone out to look at it. It was only 10:30, definitely not too late to be hanging around with a pack of giant wolves especially since she was, like, 18 or something like that. _

_Jacob rolled his eyes as they talked for a few seconds, Embry leaned down to my height and whispered in my ear what they said. The fire crackled, sending red-orange sparks into the near black sky. Billy started speaking seconds later._

"_In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took our ships to escape them." He began, "Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land. _

_He and all his warriors left the ship—not their bodies, but their spirits. Their woman watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to the harbor._

_They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding. _

_Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestations of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious._

_The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off. _

_Generations passed. Then came the last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. _

_But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content." A low hiss ran around the fire, I couldn't tell where it came from. Billy ignored it and continued with the legend. _

"_Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors—a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and Makahs and build an empire. _

_Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa…" _

_Everyone was silent, seconds turned to minutes before anyone spoke. Sadness was clear in most of the people here, except one. "Burden" he scoffed in a low voice, "I think it's cool." Quil's full lower lip pouted out a bit. _

_Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again, the elders walked off to leave the teens alone. I looked at my phone, it had been an hour since he started. "You think it's late yet?" Embry asked me, I shook my head "Definitely not" he smiled, "Maybe when your leg heals I can take you cliff diving, Jake told us he took you and practically had to force you to stop. Maybe I can show something even more dangerous" he whispered in my ear, I giggled. "Sounds like fun"_

_I watched as Jared flicked a small stone at Quil, everyone laughed as he jumped and fell off the log. Hushed conversation murmured around us, mostly teasing and casual. I'm glad Jacob had told me almost everyone's name earlier, I'm guessing this was the reason why. _

_I continued talking to Embry, or rather flirting with him. But only because he started it and he was kinda cute. Not as cute as Alec, the vampire from earlier. I yawned as he pulled me closer. Jacob watched him, as if he was warning him about trying anything. _

"_Did every girl fall asleep?" I heard, I yawned and stretched out before looking up to see that Embry was talking to Jacob. He had a passed out Bella in his arms, I'm guessing he was taking her back to Edward. "Yeah, you're going to have to wake her up so she can go to the Cullen's house. That's where she's staying" I groaned tiredly before slowly falling back asleep. "I'll let her stay with for the night" I heard before I was out again._

_**Okay, pretty boring so far but eh whatever, it's only the beginning. Hope yall like it. Buh-bye. **_


	6. Halloween

_**A/N: I own nothing except new characters and events. If you go on my Polyvore you'll see outfits for Moon and the costumes for this chapter (the writing for their names is actually their handwriting, or what I think it would be). I am Noellamonster on Polyvore (because my mom also uses it for her stories)**_

"_Are you okay?" I was stirred from my thoughts by Alice, "Oh, yeah." I said with a small smile, she shook her head and sat beside me. "I just miss my mom and friends, Halloween is coming up and my friends would always through this huge costume party" I shrugged and went back to writing the conclusion to my essay then put it in my folder and into my bag. _

"_We'll throw one! I love parties and dressing up, oh it'll be so much fun!" she near squealed, her voice was high pitched and bubbly; like a fairy or pixie. She ran off to, I'm guessing, ask her parents. _

_Over the past few days I had learned a lot about this family, all of them were "adopted". Rosalie hated being a vampire, I think her and Edward were the only ones that did. I can see why though, watching everyone die and get old, have kids, and change while you can't. It seems pretty painful, I wouldn't want to be one. _

_Rosalie said that's one of the reasons why she likes me better than Bella; she's eager to be changed and very impatient about it. She says she has no doubt that I will be changed though, now that she knows that the Volturi wants me along with Victoria. _

_I finished the rest of my homework and went to put my bag back in my room. I threw it on my bed and went to get pajamas. "DON'T CHANGE!" I heard Alice yell from somewhere else in the house, I screamed in response. I heard her bubbly giggle before she appeared in my doorway with Bella and Rosalie, "I scared you again, we're going to get costumes." _

_I shrugged and grabbed my batman hobo bag, slung it over my shoulder and followed them out. We went into Seattle, we were only allowed to go because it was Saturday and only 11:30 in the morning. _

_We met up with these two chicks and guys from school, they were friends with Bella. "Hey, I'm Jessica. This is Angela, Mike, and Eric" she pointed to them, I nodded in response. "I'm Moonlynn, Moon for short" I felt uncomfortable around them. Jessica was way too happy. _

_Alice chose a Halloween store, we all walked in and set out to find costumes. It took about two hours for everyone to find a few to try on. Alice went first, hers were all a variety of fairies/pixies. _

_Angela's were a few different things, it was in no way clear what she wanted. She ended up choosing a little red riding costume, mostly because Alice insisted she get it, her boyfriend Eric got a werewolf costume to somewhat match her. _

_Jessica had a bunch of cheerleader costumes, she ended up getting frustrated with Mike, Alice had to help them choose something they both liked. Jessica ended up being a zombie cheerleader while Mike was a zombie football player. They were both happy about it. _

_Alice forced Bella to get a sexy nerd costume because it actually showed she had real legs. She seemed uncomfortable about it but Alice wouldn't let her look at any other costume._

_Rose chose a sexy gangster costume, she smirked as she twirled in the full length mirror. "Hot" I smirked, she nodded and agreed it was the one she wanted. All of the ones she chose had something to with gangsters, mobsters, or something old school. _

"_Your turn, Moon" Rose said as she handed me the five costumes I liked. She liked every one that I chose but Alice kept declining them until the last one. It was a Harley Quinn asylum costume, it came with a big prop needle. "This is the one!" she smiled, she had decided and I guess it was okay that she did. It was my favorite one. "My boobs are dying" I muttered, Mike and Eric were staring hardcore. _

_Rose picked up on the uncomfortable vibes and shot a glare at the two guys before waking them in the back of the head; they went flying forward into the wall. They groaned in pain as their girlfriends and Bella went to help them up while Alice, Rose and I laughed. _

_We all paid for our costumes and left, Bella went with Alice, Angela, Jessica and the two guys to get decorations and stuff for the party in a week. "Four wolves can come" she said to Bella and I, they figured out I was hanging out with them a lot. _

_I texted Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Quil. They were all laid back and would actually have fun, probably. It was a party with a few vampires so I wasn't too sure. They all texted back after a few minutes, "I'll be there, and I am not dressing up, I'll just be shirtless" was basically what they all said. "Alright, have fun with that." I texted back. "Haha, you managed to text me before Bella" Jacob said_

"_Everything must be perfect!" Alice said, she was having loads of fun planning and inviting people from school. I invited two people, other than the wolves but Alice was just throwing invitations to people. The day before the party people were basically vibrating out of their seats, I guess not many parties are thrown around here. _

_There was two groups of people, both consisted of 5 teens, that weren't invited because they had either drug or alcohol problems. The ones that were more alcohol orientated seemed pretty upset while the druggies didn't really care. Maybe they had a deal that night, or just wanted to lace kid's candy with coke. _

_The Cullen house looked pretty awesome, fake graves and other morbid stuff decorated the front lawn and inside. Gothic and gruesome stuff decorated all of the house, the couches were replaced with coffins simply to fuck with people. The party started around 8 and would go on until, well, we didn't work that part out yet. _

"_The party starts in almost an hour, time to get ready!" Alice squealed as she grabbed Bella and ran into her room. I ran to mine before she could grab me, which is stupid because she is vampire. Rose followed me to my room, she was going to help me get ready and I was probably going to help her. _

_We were both dressed and applying our make-up, she wore black eye shadow, winged eyeliner, and mascara, simple pale foundation and powder, and red lipstick, her hair was left down and natural. _

_She decided to do my make-up, glittery red and purple eye shadow, winged liner, pale foundation and powder, red lipstick, then she put on the black mask that went with the costume. She has straightened my hair but left it down. _

"_Nice tits" she commented, "And ass, I'll give the compliment before any guy does" I laughed and smacked her ass, she looked surprised but laughed before we headed downstairs. People were already arriving, most of them were here. _

_A huge punch bowl was set out on a table with food, thank god. There was too many teens in one place for there not to be food. _

_I was panting and sweat glistened on my skin as I made my way to the porch, I pulled out my phone; it was one in the morning but the party didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. I saw a few people walk in, dressed in ninja costumes, their faces covered. I noticed Alec up in the trees, I smiled but he went back into the darkness along with who, I'm guessing, was his sister. _

_I walked back in, the ninja people were walking away from the punch bowl, each with a cup in hand. Others soon swarmed the bowl as the music took a break, I grabbed a cup, filled it half way, jugged it then filled it up again before going to dance with Embry again. _

_Another two hours went by, my head was swimming. I finished the drink I poured two hours ago before walking outside again. Embry passed out in the coffin, Mike had to run to the bathroom to clean off his pee soaked pants. All I know is that Emmett decided to start scaring people. _

_I saw Alec again, his sister was gone now, probably went to go find out where Carlisle and Esme were. They left us for the night so we could have a normal teenage party. _

_I smiled and waved at him as I walked into the forest, I was stumbling slightly. I had a feeling the punch was spiked, probably by the ninjas. _

_He jumped down from the trees, examining my costume. "It's Halloween!" I giggled before grabbing his hand and guiding him inside, Alice gave me a concerned look. "The punch, someone put Alcohol in it" she ignored Alec completely. _

_I listened as she walked away talking to Jasper, "He is fine, I see nothing wrong happening because of him." I shrugged and brought him to the middle of the front room, where all the dancing was happening. _

_I don't remember what sing was on but it definitely made everyone want to get really close and grind on each other. Sadly, I was one of them. _

_I pulled Alec close, he looked natural at a costume party. He seemed confused at first but after a few seconds of watching everyone else he was natural, he pressed my body against his. By the third song he was more relaxed and able to keep up with my seemingly never ending energy. _

_I pulled Alec upstairs to my room, he had great self-control for a vampire in the Volturi. Carlisle told me a lot about them when Rosalie told him that Alec and his sister were here. _

_His kisses were rough, passionate, and left me gasping for breath. I loved it, I smirked as he bit my lip. I was expecting him to break skin but he didn't. "You have amazing self-control" I panted, I was out of breath from dancing and making out with him. It was wonderful. _

_Next thing I knew I was in my bed, he was on top of me kissing with rough passion. His hands were on my hips, griping them, I could tell they would be bruised. _

_I woke up around noon the same down, I had a head ache and my stomach hurt. Rose was standing in the doorway, "The punch was spiked by ninjas" she smiled, "I KNEW IT" I yelled as I threw my fist in the air, I groaned and rolled over to look at her. "I came in an hour ago, dressed you in pajamas and cleaned your make-up off. Alec left after he was sure I was keeping you safe." She rolled her eyes, she was confident in herself and loathed when anyone questioned her capabilities._

"_Carlisle would like to talk to you." She left after throwing me a bottle of water. I jugged it before going into the bathroom to wash my face, brush my hair, brush my teeth, and other stuff. I slipped on my bra and adjusted my batman pajamas before heading downstairs. _

"_Good afternoon" Carlisle said, his face was void of any happiness. He motioned for me to sit on the sofa, the house was sparkling clean and no evidence of a party was available. I sat on the sofa, he was sitting on the coffee table while Esme stood behind him. _

"_Your parents were attacked last night, Esme and I were visiting them at the time. They are safe, they're worried about you. I told them that you were having a great time, your grades are high, and you've made friends. I had them leave Seattle for the time being. They're in Denali, Alaska with the Denali Coven. I have explained to them about the severity of the situation" he said. I nodded, my head in my hands. _

_My parents were almost hurt, "Were they attacked because of me?" I asked, my voice cracked, "Yes, Victoria is trying to lure you out. Don't worry, we're keeping you as safe as we can which means keeping your family safe. There is nothing to worry about." He assured me before walking away with Esme. _

_***Last night, Seattle—authors p.o.v**_

_Carlisle and Esme pulled up in front of Moonlynn's home, they could tell she had been worrying about her parents lately along with missing them. They walked up to the front door, knocked, and waited for her parents to answer. _

_After a few seconds a shrill scream was heard, Carlisle kicked open the front door and ran in with his wife. Linda Hart, Moonlynn's mother, was backed into a corner. Shattered glass covered the floor, Michael Hart (Moonlynn's step-father) was bleeding and unconscious on the living room floor._

_Within minutes the unknown vampire was dead and burning on the stove. Carlisle was tending to Michaels wound while Esme helped Linda clean up the mess. After an hour everything was cleaned and Michael was awake, they were shaken and scared of what had just happened. _

"_What has happened to Moonlynn?" Linda questioned, worry and fear was obvious in her tone and face "She was hurt two weeks ago, bit by a werewolf. He was trying to save her from a vampire that was trying to take her" Carlisle said, "She bled quite a bit, I gave her stitches and she's healed now. My children decided to throw a Halloween party to make her feel at home."_

_Linda nodded but was given no time to talk, Carlisle and Esme had very little time to explain the situation. Michael was in shock but believed them, Linda was near crying. "She will be turned?" she asked, "Yes, we are unsure when but it will happen. She has a power, you know of it, it will be increased when she is a vampire. A vengeful vampire and the Volturi, who both I explained earlier, are out to get her. She will be a skilled vampire, one worthy of great things."_

_Linda nodded as she took in all the new information, "I knew, I knew she was destined for great things. I didn't know it would be supernatural things but I support her, she will do great things." She stated, her voice quivered as she spoke. "I miss her, I talked to her this morning but it's not enough to just talk to her for a few minutes"_

"_We are hoping soon the conflict with Victoria comes to an end, she will aid in the battle that my daughter, Alice, has seen. We will keep her protected since she is still human." Carlisle said, "She has found her mate" Esme interrupted, "He is a vampire in the Volturi guard. He is pulled to her, we believe he will be the one to change her. He has been writing her notes and placed them on her nightstand."_

_Esme handed Linda a few pictures of Moon that she or her children managed to take. In some her leg was bandaged, one was of Moon asleep on a low hanging tree branch deep in the woods with Alec. His arms wrapped around her while she sat on his lap, her head on his shoulder._

"_We lead his sister, Jane, away for as long as we can so they can be together. We have not told her fully about mates, she believes it's only for two vampires, which is not the truth. It is between anyone, it is much easier to tell when you're a vampire or wolf." Linda smiled, "He treats her like she deserves?" she asked Esme, who gave a nod and smile in return. _

_She understood that this situation was incredibly hard for their family. Carlisle went on to explain about the relocation to Denali, Alaska and how they would be staying with coven of vampires. They agreed without hesitation. _

_***Alec's p.o.v—that day **_

_I sighed as I walked through the dark halls. Aro and Caius were on some trip. Looking into something with another coven, I believe. Marcus had decided he would stay, he dreaded leaving the castle and being around anyone. _

_Everything in me ached for Moon, her beauty and her wonderful scent. Last night introduced me to a new world of pleasure, simply kissing her overwhelmed me. I was dying to taste her blood but I knew she wasn't ready, I held back as much as I could. _

_My sister was off somewhere else, most likely with Caius who she viewed as an uncle. _

_I bumped into Marcus, he looked down at me, his eyes widened slightly. "You have found your mate" he whispered, pain flashed in his eyes. "I will give you this advice, it is in your best interest to leave the Volturi guard. Aro will not spare her life if she is a threat to your devotion. Demetri, he must die." I understood what he meant but I couldn't believe he was saying it. He was telling me to kill another member and leave for her._

_I would do it, no doubt about it. The only problem was how difficult it would be. _

"_Did I hear something about Alec having a mate?" Gianna said, a mere human who was going to be a snack for Aro any day now. It was easy to tell she was clueless about what we had just said, other than that bit. _

"_Leave" Marcus demanded, she nodded as fear over took her. She quickly walked back to her reception area._

"_Alec" Aro said, I bowed, "Yes, Aro" I answered. He smiled, "Gianna told me some…interesting news when I returned." Anger filled me, "The human, Moonlynn, is your mate. Is she not?" he questioned, he already knew the answer. He always knows. "Yes" I dropped my head, as if I was ashamed. "Oh, my boy. Don't fret, now you can convince her to come here. You can change her. Unless, of course, that's not what she wishes." _

_Crazy was evident in everything Aro did. "Jane says you have found out what her power is." I nodded and explained what it was, he nearly screamed in joy as he dismissed me and talked to Caius and Marcus about how her power would become stronger and how it could be used. _

_I didn't want her to lie this life, she was good. Beyond good, I wanted to see her. _

_For hours I paced my room, where I would spend most of my time in a trance like state. Simply to calm down. "Alec, we must depart. Aro wishes for us to continue watching the development of your mate" her words were bitter, she wanted her mate and didn't want me to be taken away. _

_Soon we arrived in Forks, Moon was at a coffee shop. It was raining outside but that is where she sat, thankfully under the cover of an umbrella. She was writing and drinking coffee. Jane stayed back but I walked forward and sat with her. "Hello" I said, I saw her lips turn upright into her lovely smile. _

"_Hello there" she looked up, she was stunning. "Thanks for not, like, killing me last night" she was trying not to laugh. "It was very difficult. But I do not want to do anything you do not" she nodded and reached across the table, I took her small hand in mine. "You look like a weirdo, you know that right?" she asked. _

_I looked around at the people then at myself, "I like it though." She added. "You're still tired" I noticed, "Yeah, I am. I don't recover from parties very well. I usually end up sick, especially when the punch ends up spiked." I became confused, she took notice and giggled. _

"_The juice, some idiots came and poured some type of alcohol in it. A lot of people from the party are at home with a serious hangover." She had to explain that too._

_Soon the rain stopped but we stayed there, she explained many things that I should've known but didn't. Some things I did but let her explain anyway, her voice was gentle, soft, and sweet. I would have loved if she talked forever. _

_I looked up from her beautiful eyes as Edward Cullen walked by, Bella was close behind him. It was an odd feeling when he read your mind, he gave me an empathetic look as he passed. _

_Moon was near shaking, "We should go somewhere warm" I said as I stood, I pulled her up with me. She put her things in her bag and threw her things away before allowing me to pull her along. _

"_My car is over there" she said pointing to a black car a few feet away, "I do not know how to drive" I confessed, she giggled. "I guess I can teach you, if you'd like" we stopped at her car, "I would like that, I will be horrible at it." That only made her giggle more. I leaned down and kissed her, a fire burned deep within. I felt alive again, I was terrified and curious all at once. _

_I pulled her closer as we broke apart for air, she as smiling as she spoke. "You're an amazing kisser." _

"_You were my first, last night" I admitted, she smiled even more. "You're a natural, now get in. We can go to the movies, or something" I kissed her again, I was thankful to have drunken before leaving Volterra. If I had not I have no doubts that she wouldn't be human right now. _

_**Okay, hopefully yall like this chapter. **_


	7. Missing Home

_**A/N: I own nothing except new characters and events, hopefully yall are finding this story at least okay. All outfits are on my Polyvore, which my mom uses also. Noellamonster is my Polyvore. **_

_***Moonlynn's p.o.v**_

_I pulled up in front of the movie theater, we picked a horror movie, paid for our tickets then went for snacks. "This stuff is amazing" I said as I bought a Dr. Pepper slushy, an extra small popcorn, and sour gummy worms. He gave them a disgusted look, "Human food, I have never tried that kind of stuff. It is disgusting to me" he said quietly. I smiled and nodded, "I know, I know a lot of stuff."_

_After the movie we went to the Cullen house. Slowly I was getting used to living here, it would probably take a while longer for it to feel like home. "I must go to my sister, would you care to meet her?" I nodded in response_

_He took my hand and guided me to the forest, his sister jumped down and landed gracefully in front of us. _

"_Hello" I smiled, Jane looked me over with diligence. For a second I thought I saw pain, maybe even longing, in her eyes. I almost asked if she was okay, she nodded to her brother before jumping up into the tree again. "She wishes to speak to me, I will see you soon" it sounded like a promise._

_I kissed him before going into the house, Carlisle was tense, "Alec and Jane are here again" he untensed once he noticed me, "Hello, dear, we brought your things from your home" I nodded and whispered a pained thank you before going up to my room._

_I saw the mass amounts of stuffed animals and things neatly in one corner of the room, the rest of my books were on the shelf, the rest of my CDs, and a few other things. _

_I sighed as I plopped down on the bed, I hated this feeling. I guess I liked it here, I didn't have any friends though. Only person I got along with was Rosalie, Jacob, and Alec, it wasn't often that I was around them either. I felt alone, I pretty much was alone. _

_I took my journal out from my bag and scribbled down thoughts. My friends said it was poetry, amazing poetry at that. I disagreed though, they were my thoughts. I had a few them, it's how I cope with things. _

_I put in my earbuds, an unlikely song came on; When She Cries by Britt Nicole. I sighed and continued writing as I put the song on repeat. I was still recovering from a past mess, I shouldn't be listening to this kind of music, but maybe I could handle it now. Maybe it is part of recovery; being able to listen or do something and it doesn't give you those same feelings._

_Sadly, I still had those feelings. But it was getting better, slowly. _

_I filled up a few pages and set the journal on the desk with my laptop, I was thankful they brought all my stuff but also not. It was full of memories, things I wanted. It reminded me of home, being with my mom and friends, this wasn't home. _

_I wiped away the tears on my cheeks, I sighed and shook my head. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay" I repeated to myself, my shoulders slumped. "Probably" I added. I paced around the room, it was bigger than mine and more put together. My room was filled with memories, good and bad. _

_I noticed three boxes on the dresser, I opened one. Old journals, drawings, empty medication bottles and other things filled it. "Bad memories" I muttered, I pushed the box away then opened the other one. Pictures filled it, ones we couldn't have up in the house, ones with my real father and younger brother. I quickly closed it, I wasn't that recovered yet._

_I opened the third box; it was pictures of my old friends, my family, random things. I smiled and looked around for the pin board, it was already hung on the wall near the bookcase. I took the pictures and push pins, I pinned them all. The board wasn't full yet, my friends and I planned to fill it up before the end of the school year. That obviously wasn't going to happen. _

_I've texted them all, not often though. They were confused about why I had to leave so quickly and without any explanation that made sense. There was no reasonable explanation for them, they wanted me to visit or for them to visit me. I couldn't risk their safety like that. _

_I grabbed the other boxes and shoved them under the bed, that's where I had them before. I didn't want to see them but I wanted to keep them. _

"_It will be okay, we're going to catch Victoria. You can go back to living a normal life" I turned quickly, holding in a scream. Edward stood there, "I will talk to Carlisle about taking you to visit your parents when this is over. Until then nothing can be done, it is dangerous." He continued, "Maybe you'll make friends soon, Bella had a similar experience. Just try, maybe befriend Bella." He chuckled, "Or not, but friends would help you feel more settled here." _

_I had no idea how he knew anything, "Special ability, mind reading. Except Bellas'" I nodded in response, "Her friends aren't that bad, you may be younger but they'll help you get along here. You won't be able to leave anytime soon" with that he walked away, Bella following him. _

_I sat on the bed, I have tried making friends. It wasn't easy, I wasn't good at talking to people. But I knew giving up wasn't an option, last time I did I ended up in the hospital. I don't want that again. _

_I decided to explore the house, I walked around and found out which room was whose. I found a few rooms that were locked, that made me beyond curious. _

_Within a few minutes I found a music room, a few instruments were set around the large room. I walked over to the piano in the middle of the room, the room didn't have full walls. It was large windows that reached the ceiling and were three feet wide, there was maybe a foot between each window. _

_I sat at the piano, cautiously I played a simple tune on the cold keys. With a small sigh I pulled out my earbuds and began playing When She Cries by Britt Nicole, singing the lyrics. Some form of relief sprouted in my chest as I did. _

_As I finished, I noticed I had been crying. "Dammit" I muttered as I wiped them away. I continued playing and singing, mostly songs by Evanescence. After about two hours I stood to leave, "That was amazing" I screamed in surprise, Rosalie stood there with Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle. _

_I shrugged, "The songs are, yeah" I slipped my phone in my pocket, "Would you like to learn another instrument?" Carlisle asked, "So far I know drums, piano, and guitar. I need to work on them though." He smiled and nodded, "Then you will. Starting tomorrow Edward will help you with Piano, Emmett will help you with drums and guitar." _

_I walked outside and sat on the porch, it was nine at night. Alec appeared in front of me, a smile plastered on his pale face. "I heard you singing, you are very good." I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks. "Thanks" he pulled me up, he wasn't very tall but he was a few inches taller than I was. I came from a very long line of short women. _

"_You are upset" he stated, I shrugged "I'm fine" he shook his head as he wrapped his arms around me. "Why are you upset? I cannot read minds, so you must tell me why" his expression was a mix of pain and seriousness. "I miss my family, my friends, and my life…everything changed within the blink of an eye. I know I sound like a child but I hate this. I like having you and the others but I don't have them" he nodded, thinking for some sort of resolution. _

_He leaned down and kissed me softly, gentle passion burned my lips. When he finally pulled away he said, "All will be okay, I promise you. In the future, no matter how hopeless the present seems, things end okay." His words were full of promise, hope, and something that scared me; love._

"_I hope so" he smiled and kissed my forehead. "It is late, you a human, you must sleep" I nodded and kissed him before going back inside and changing into my freshly washed batman pjs. I curled up in bed and slowly fell asleep. _

_**I suck at writing, sorrysorrysorry. But yeah, here is the chapter for today. Hopefully it's okay. Review maybe? **_


	8. Luna

_**A/N: I own nothing except new characters and events, I make no money from writing, and I will be switching it to where animals do like certain vampires that have good intentions/are good at heart. **_

_I groaned as Alice's bubbly voice woke me up, "Up, Up, Up!" I sighed and sat up, she stood there with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I'm up" I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes before looking at my clock, "I still have thirty minutes to sleep" I groaned falling back onto my pillow. "Up!" she commanded, still very bubbly._

_I sat back up, "Hurry and get dressed, we have a surprise for you" she smiled again before twirling and walking out. With a sigh I got up and headed to my bathroom. After scrubbing my face clean and doing other hygienic things I applied minimal make-up, meaning mascara, eyeliner, and black lipstick._

_I walked back out and dressed in a white sweatshirt and black jeans, added my favorite necklace, a bracelet, my usual vans, cleaned my belly button ring, sprayed myself with anarchy for her then grabbed my batman hobo bag and phone before heading downstairs. _

_Alice was near bouncing with enthusiasm and happiness, Rosalie was secretly smiling, and Bella just stood there uncomfortably. "Um…hi" I said, "Why was I woken up early?" Alice giggled and gave me a red box with a red and black bow, holes were perfectly poked at the top of the box. _

_I gave them a suspicious look, I swear to god if this was some prank I will find a way to stab them. _

_I cautiously opened the box, a black kitten stared up at me with big crystal blue eyes. My heart melted as I picked it up, "It's a girl and you can name her, I suggest—" Alice started before Rose cut her off, "We should be going" _

_With that she pulled Alice downstairs where, I'm guessing, the guys are. "You are…" I thought for a moment, she had to have the perfect name for a little, fluffy kitty, "Luna" Bella suggested, "Hm, give my kitty my name" I smiled, "Alright, thanks" _

_I took Luna upstairs, I noticed a black cat post along with some toys and bowls that were filled with food and water, a litter box was in the bathroom. "How the fuck did I not notice this stuff" I set her down and shut my door. _

_I grabbed an apple and sat at the table with Rose and the others, "Luna is a very pretty name" Alice said, "It's nice that you let Bella help name her" Edward said right after, "Yeah, I guess it is. Thanks for the kitty" _

_Alice smiled, "It was Jaspers idea, said it might help you cope with being here without your family. You start your own little family"_

"_My god, you're trying to turn me into a crazy cat lady" _

_The rest of the day slowly continued, my mind slowly rotting. "So, in theory—" the teacher began as the bell rang, he tried to keep talking but most of the kids had ran out. I stuffed my things into my bag and was about to leave "Wait Moonlynn, come here" I sighed, I had done nothing wrong. Nothing exploded. Yet. By the end of the year something might explode and be my fault. _

"_I was going over students' grades and how many credits each student has acquired so far, I know it's still early in the school year but I always do checks to make sure my students are doing okay. I happened to notice that if you get all your credits this year and next you can graduate next year as a junior" he had a proud smile shining on his face. "I will be trying my hardest to do that" with that I left and went out to my car. _

_Recently I switched my license to a Forks license instead of a Seattle one, I had a feeling my residence here was more permanent than they were telling me. _

_I was stopped by Alec, the school parking lot was empty, the Cullen's felt a little safer now that they knew Alec was basically following me everywhere, "Hey" I said as he wrapped me in a hug. _

"_I missed you" he seemed confused by this feeling. "I missed you too, it's only Monday so you'll have to deal with not seeing me that often for four more days" he pouted, "I don't like that" I giggled and walked to my car, we got in and went to the house. _

_I walked in and up to my room, no one was home yet. Luna was purring and rubbing herself on Alec, "That's my new kitty, she was given to me this morning by everyone. Her name is Luna" he smiled, "Cats have had a hard time around me, like they were conflicted. But this little one seems to like me" he was actually very happy that she liked him. _

"_Cats are fickle, they like or hate certain people for seemingly no reason" I shrugged, he shook his head "Cats and other animals see what we really are, they see if we are good or bad, and they enjoy the company of those who are good at heart and do good. I…have not done any good but they believe I am good at heart. Now that I have met you I want to do good things" pain and confusion flashed in his eyes. _

_I moved into his lap, my forehead against his, "You are good at heart and will do great things. The Volturi has you going against who you really are, I see who you really are and I love it…I love you" that's what scares me, that I love him and that he loves me. It's terrifying. _

"_And I love you, so very much. More than I thought was possible." His voice was soft, gentle…as if he knew that I was scared. I kissed his lips then laid down on the bed, Luna crawled onto my chest and fell asleep sprawled out. I giggled as Alec smiled, he laid beside me and held me close, and he kissed my forehead before grabbing my phone and turning on some music. He actually liked the same music as I did, thank god. _

_I woke up near seven at night. I looked over to see Alec petting Luna, who was stretched out between us. "Goddamnit" I cursed, I got up and went to my desk to do my homework. Within another two hours I was done and studying for my French test tomorrow. _

_Alec came up behind me and began speaking fluent French, I had no clue what he was saying. He laughed as he noticed the expression on my face, which was a mix between 'I'm fucked' and 'What the actual fuck'. He kissed me softly and started teaching me._

_By midnight I was sure I was going to ace this test, "Thank you" I said while yawning, he kissed my forehead and put my things in my bag. "Bed time" I scoffed, "You can't give me a bed time" I whined. _

_I went and scrubbed the make-up off my face then cleaned my face, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, then went back into my room. I kicked off my shoes, took my jeans and bra off then climbed into bed. I set an alarm on my phone so I would wake up with enough time to shower. _

"_You haven't been eating lately" he said, "I'll start eating, I've been forgetting and it's hard to remember when I'm almost never hungry." He nodded and kissed me before leaving. _

_***Bellas p.o.v**_

_Time continued to move too fast. _

_That night flew by dreamlessly, and then it was morning and graduation was staring me in the face. I had a pile of studying to do for my finals that I knew I wouldn't get through in the few days that I had left. _

_When I came downstairs for breakfast, Charlie was already gone. He'd left the paper on the table, and that reminded me that I had some shopping to do. I hoped the ad for the concert was still running; I needed the phone number to get the stupid tickets. It didn't seem like much of a gift now that all the surprise was gone. Of course, trying to surprise Alice wasn't the brightest plan. _

_Suddenly, I thought of Moonlynn. She still didn't talk to me when I was over there or the two times she was here. Edward had said she had a few reasons to not like me but didn't really know why she hated me. She thought I was weak, vulnerable, depended on Edward too much, and thought I was stupid for wanting to change so much. _

_Edward tried to disagree with all of those things but her points seemed spot on, not surprisingly Rosalie agreed with her. Alice had saw that Moonlynn was going to be a vampire a few days after me, she said there was something foggy about both of our futures. Moonlynn decided it was because it was unsure or had to do with the wolves, Alice had agreed. _

_I grabbed the paper, I meant to flip right to the entertainment section, but the thick black headline caught my attention. I felt a thrill of fear as I read the front-page story. _

_It took me three tries to read the last sentence, and I realized the problem was my shaking hands. "Bella?" Focused as I was, Edward's voice, though quiet and not totally unexpected, made me gasp and whirl. He was leaning in the doorway, his eyebrows pulled together. Then he was suddenly at my side, taking my hand. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry. I did knock…" _

"_No, no" I said quickly. "Have you seen this?" I pointed to the paper. A frown creased his forehead. "I hadn't seen the news yet. But I knew it was getting worse. We're going to have to do something…quickly." I didn't like that. I hated any of them taking chances, and whatever or whoever was in Seattle was truly beginning to frighten me. But the idea of the Volturi coming was just was scary. _

_Alice had told me that Alec was mated to Moonlynn, it surprised me. Even I could tell she was a good girl, I was sorry she was mated to someone like him. _

"_What does Alice say?" _

"_That's the problem." His frown hardened, "She can't see anything…though we've made up our minds half a dozen times to check it out. She's starting to lose confidence. She feels like she's missing too much these days, that something's wrong. That maybe her vision is slipping away." My eyes widened, "Can that happen?"_

_The conversation went on until we decided to go to the Cullen house. "I'm starting to feel unwelcome there" I muttered, he chuckled, "All because little Moonlynn? She's not even taller than Alice" he joked, it was true. She was short and developed, a lot more than I was. _

_When we got to the house, we found Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper watching the news intently, though the sound was so low it was unintelligible to me. Alice was perched on the bottom step of the staircase, her face in her hands and her expression discouraged. As we walked in, Emmett ambled through the kitchen door, seeming perfectly at ease. Nothing ever bothered Emmett. _

"_Hey Edward. Ditching, Bella?" he grinned at me. "We both are" Edward reminded him. Emmett laughed, "Yes, but it's her first time through high school. She might miss something."_

_Edward rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored his favorite brother. He tossed the paper to Carlisle. "Did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?" he asked, Carlisle sighed. "They've had two specialists debating about it all day on CNN, it was worrying Moon so we sent her to bed." _

"_Rightfully so, her friends are there and someone came after her parents" Esme interjected, she shook her head and looked upstairs with a sad expression. I guess I never thought of that, she was ripped away from all that._

"_We can't let this go on" Edward said, he glanced upstairs also. "Let's go now" Emmett said with sudden enthusiasm, "I'm dead bored." A hiss echoed from upstairs. "She's such a pessimist" Emmett muttered to himself, Edward agreed with Emmett. "We'll have to go sometime" _

_Rosalie and Moonlynn appeared at the top of the stairs, Rosalie descended slowly with Moonlynn following her down. Rosalie's face smooth and expressionless, Moonlynn's was too. "Alec is back in Volterra?" Edward asked, she had asked him to stay out of her mind and I'm not so sure he actually was keeping his promise. "Has been for a few days" she seemed unhappy, more than she already was. _

_They sat on the sofa, Moonlynn's legs over Rosalie's as Luna jumped onto them. They both petted her, her pink and white collar standing out against her fur. _

_The conversation continued, we all intently listened to Jaspers story. Moonlynn seemed to be the most interested. Luna ended up leaving her lap and rubbing against Jasper, purring loudly as he spoke. I noticed at the end that Moonlynn had been writing it all down, Edward told me she wanted to know everyone's story but I didn't know she was writing it down. _

_**Hopefully this chapter is okay, most likely Bellas p.o.v will be mainly from the book every time. **_


	9. Illustrated Guide

_**A/N: Okay so, like, this chapter would go along with The Twilight Saga: Official illustrated guide. I thought it would be cool to do one for Moonlynn. So, yeah, here it goes. If you find a person that you think fits the description of her then send me a link because I can't find one I like. Pictures of the kids mentioned will be linked in my profile. **_

_**Name: **__Moonlynn Adira Hart; preferred name: Moon_

_**Date of Birth: **__March 31, 1998 _

_**Date of Transformation: **__September 13, 2015 __**(Two days after Bella)**__ at age 17_

_**Source of Transformation: **__Alec _

_**Place of Origin:**__ Seattle, Washington_

_**Hair Color: **__Dark golden brown _

_**Eye Color:**__ Blue with purple around pupil __**(Human)**__ Red __**(Newborn vampire) **__which will change to golden/black. _

_**Height/Weight: **__4'11 and 110 pounds __**(which is considered a healthy weight for people of that height)**_

_**Physical Description:**__ Moonlynn is a short girl with large breasts and bum. She stands at 4'11 with 48DDD breasts, which runs in her mothers and fathers family. She has long, dark golden brown hair that reaches just past her bum, it begins at a widows peak due to her heart shaped face, she has a button nose, her cheekbones high but not overly prominent, her lips full/plump. Her eyes are large and almond shaped, they are oddly colored before being changed into a vampire, she wears glasses as a human and fake ones as a vampire. For the first month of being a vampire her eyes are blood red, they become brighter as her human blood leaves her system. When the blood is fully gone they turn golden when she is not thirsty and black when she is running on empty. When she visits family she wears contacts that resemble her eyes when she was human. She had unnaturally pale skin as a human, upon being changed it was quickly noticed that she was the palest vampire the Cullen family have ever seen. They must tell curious people that she is sickly. She is thin and not muscular, yet she is very strong as both a human and vampire. As a vampire Moonlynns' features were heightened and perfected. _

_**Special Abilities: **__Moonlynn has telekinesis, as a human she can move objects that aren't any heavier than she is. When she is a vampire she can move, break, bend, and control anything. She is the only one that has a power that Bella can't block out. _

_**Education/Occupation: **__Moon graduates as a junior, she is home schooled that last year since she is changed during the school year. When living in Seattle she worked part time at a book store and a music store. _

_**Hobbies:**__ Playing and listening to music, helping at animal shelters, reading, and writing. _

_**Vehicles: **__Black Honda Accord _

_**Family/Coven relationship: **__Moonlynn marries Alec two months after she is turned. She agrees to being changed as she is dying, Alec struggled to get her to agree. Only when he said he would ask her parents to change as well. He changes her parent's days after she is changed, they have more control than most newborns but do still have urges. They stay with the Denali coven until their eyes change then they travel the world as nomads. Carlisle and Esme adopt Alec into their family, Moon stays with them and views them as her extended family. She forms a close bond with Rosalie, especially after saving Emmett's' life from a newborn. _

_Moonlynn adopts a four year old girl, her name is Mason Amelia Cullen-Hart. Growing up she knows that she is adopted but views Alec and Moon as her real mother and father. At the age of 10 she has matured enough to be told what her family is, she accepts it with little difficulty. Throughout the next 6 years she goes through pros and cons of being changed, she finally decides that she does want to be changed but is still hesitant. At the age of 16 she is willingly changed by Alec, Moon couldn't bring herself to change her. _

_While Moonlynn is adopting Mason, Rosalie feels a bond with a baby boy who is only a few months old. Emmett also feels this bond and agrees on adopting him. His name is Alexander Joseph Hale. Growing up he has curly hair but at 16 he cuts it short. At the age of 10 he also gets told about what his family is, he has a hard time understanding it until Emmett pulls him aside and talks with him. He is hesitant to be changed, much like Mason. But at the age of 16 he agrees to be changed, Rosalie was originally going to be the one who changed him. She couldn't bring herself to do it to another person, even the boy she viewed as her son. Emmett changes him. _

_A member of the Cullen family is called upon by the Volturi, Moon volunteers herself. Moonlynn travels to the Volturi with Alec when Alexander is 4 and Mason is 8. After arguing and the Volturi losing a less important member of the guard to Moonlynn Aro agrees to let them live long enough to be turned at a proper age. _

_**Personal History: **__At the age of 3 Moonlynn and her family was moved to Texas with her mother, father, and her younger brother. They lived there for years, all was happy until Moon started going to school. She was bullied constantly, she started bitterly hating going to school. Her parents saw this and decided to move her to a different school. Before this could happen, when Moon was 10 she has gotten into a fight with a person who was a few years older. Teachers broke it up and her parents were called. _

_Her father, Ryker, and her five year old brother, Mitchell, were the ones who came to get her from the school. They never arrived, a drunk driver had hit them, and they spiraled as the drunk driver hit them again. The car hit a large tree, Ryker was killed almost immediately while Mitchell died in the hospital days later. _

_Things were never the same for Moonlynn or her mother, they endured another three years there with unsuccessful therapy. Upon moving back to Seattle her mother found a new boyfriend who helped her get through the never ending pain, they married when Moon was 15. _

_Moonlynn had always blamed herself, if she hadn't gotten upset enough to fight back her father and brother wouldn't be gone. Even though no one else blamed her and tried to get her to see it their way, she just couldn't. She held that blame and pain for the rest of her life. _

_At 16 she attacked by Riley, a follower of Victoria and contributor to the newborn army. Victoria had wanted to recruit her for her army because she has the power of telekinesis. Carlisle and Emmett rescued her from him and brought her to their home in Forks, where she still resides. _

_She is closest to Rosalie Hale, other than her own mate. They made living there without her family much easier. _


	10. Illustrated Guide 2

_**A/N: I decided to do an illustrated guide for both of the adoptive children, my mama also suggested it. Pictures of Mason, Alex, and Jennifer are in my profile. **_

_**Name: **__Mason Amelia Cullen-Hart_

_**Date of Birth: **__April 2, 2011_

_**Date of Transformation: **__April 3, 2027 __**(The day after she turns 16)**_

_**Source of Transformation: **__Alec_

_**Place of Origin: **__Seattle, Washington _

_**Hair Color: **__Dark brown, almost black_

_**Eye Color: **__Light blue __**(human) **__dark red __**(newborn) **__will change to gold/black once human blood leaves her system _

_**Height/Weight: **__5'5, 125 _

_**Physical Description: **__Mason is a fairly tall girl, her bust is smaller than her adoptive mothers at a 48D when she is changed. She keeps her curly dark brown hair short, just passed her shoulders. She has wide eyes and full lips, she has an oval shaped face with high cheek bones that aren't overly prominent, a small forehead, and a round chin. While human her eyes are a bright blue but as a newborn they are dark red. For a month the get brighter until they turn a golden/bronze as the human blood leaves her system and is replaced with animal blood. She doesn't wear contacts, she adores her golden eyes. As a vampire she features were heightened and perfected, _

_**Special Abilities: **__Mason has the ability to change her appearance to any other human, shape-shifter, were-wolf, and vampire. She has to have seen this person, either in person or in a picture, to change into them. She rarely uses this ability, Aro does not know of her ability. __**(She can't change her appearance to the form a shape shifter turns into**__) _

_**Education/Occupation: **__She graduates as a junior, like her adoptive mother. She is home schooled for a month while going through the change from human to vampire. She goes to college for cardiologist, veterinarian, ocean engineering, and art._

_**Hobbies: **__Take care of animals and people, almost anything involving art, playing piano, and fixing things._

_**Vehicles: **__2027 Jeep wrangler _

_**Family/Coven relationship: **__Mason was adopted at the age of 5 __**(five days after her birthday**__) by Moonlynn and Alec. She was kept human until the age of 16, when she willingly allowed herself to be changed by Alec. She views Moonlynn and Alec as her real mother and father. At the age of ten she is told about what her family really is, she is surprised but accepting/understanding about the situation. She easily understood she couldn't let anyone know._

_She views the Cullen Coven as her family, she is especially close to Alexander who she views as her cousin. Especially since Alec poses as Emmett's younger brother. _

_**Personal History: **__Mason's mother was killed by her drunken father, he was sent to prison where he was killed in a gang fight. Mason has no other family, except a very old grandmother who was hospitalized prior to her birth and never released until her death in 2015. _

_Mason knew her mother for only 1 year of her life, her father had almost killed her as well but was saved by a neighbor that heard the young mother screaming. _

_Mason has no memory of her parents or any other person in her life until the age of four when she was adopted by Moonlynn and Alec. They took her to say goodbye to her dying grandmother, later that day she died peacefully in her sleep. _

_Mason disliked school but greatly enjoyed learning, much like Moonlynn, she hopes to become skilled in everything she has interest in. _

_Mason travels with the Cullen's to different covens where she, Alex, and Renesmee learn about the lifestyles and cultures of different places. While traveling Mason finds her mate in the only male vampire-human hybrid; Nahuel. She resides with Nahuel and Hulien, who are nomads of South America. _

_As a newborn vampire she has good strength but still has to be held back from humans for two months. She almost kills her best friend and Alex but Renesmee stops her. _

_**Name: **__Alexander Joseph Cullen-Hale; preferred name: Alex _

_**Date of Birth: **__December 1, 2014_

_**Date of Transformation: **__December 1, 2031_

_**Source of Transformation: **__Emmett_

_**Place of Origin: **__Seattle, Washington _

_**Hair color: **__Dark brown_

_**Eye Color:**__ Chocolate brown _

_**Height/Weight: **__5'10 and 140 _

_**Physical Description: **_

_**Special Abilities: **__Alex is much like Emmett, fast and strong, even though he looks much smaller in build. _

_**Education/Occupation: **__Alex falls behind in school until Mason, his cousin, begins tutoring him. After that he excels in school and takes advanced and AP classes. He studies to become neurologist, pediatrician, and mechanic. _

_**Hobbies: **__Reading, working out, fixing cars, and working with Carlisle. _

_**Vehicles: **__2013 Jeep Wrangler _

_**Family/Coven Relationship: **__Alex was adopted by Rosalie and Emmett when they accompanied Moonlynn to an adoption agency. They weren't going to adopt until they formed a bond with a baby that had been there only two months and was only four months old. _

_Alex views the Cullen coven as his family, he is especially close to Mason throughout his whole life. He frequently visits her while she is with Nahuel. _

_He has a hard time believing the stories of both the shape shifters and the vampires until Emmett and Mason talk to him one on one. He slowly comes to term with it, he is completely understanding after coming to terms with everything. And at the age of 16 chooses to be turned by his adoptive father, Emmett. _

_He finds his mate a few years after becoming a vampire, she is nomad vampire named Jennifer. She has long golden hair and gold eyes, stands at 5'4, and was transformed in 1968 at the age of 18 by an unknown vampire. She joins the Cullen family as Alex's wife. _

_He meets her while traveling to visit Mason in South America, she was in Venezuela. _

_**Personal History: **__Alex was given up for adoption by his mother. She had him at 15 and was kicked out of her home by her parents, she wasn't able to keep a steady job, and had nowhere to live. She grieved for months over not having her baby anymore. Alex has no memories of his mother or "father" but after being changed he asks if Rosalie, Moonlynn, and Mason will help him find them. They find out a lot of information about his family. His grandparents died a few years prior, his mother died from hypothermia, his "father" had a family of his own but wasn't faithful to them. _

_His mother was homeless for five years before dying of hypothermia, she had left a note with her sister for Alex if he ever came looking for her. He meets his aunt, who gives him the letter and gives him his "fathers" address. With hesitation Rosalie takes her adoptive son to see his real father. _

_Alex learns that his "father" is married to a woman who is unwillingly a housewife and takes care of four kids alone while her husband is away on business trips and with other woman constantly. He is abusive and cruel to her and her children. Alex kills him out of anger. _

_Years later he visits the woman and her children, they are much happier now that she has remarried to a man that is faithful and cares for them. Alex feels relief that he helped them even though it meant killing someone. _

_As a newborn vampire he has very little strength and doesn't believe he can control it, much like Jasper and Moonlynn. They help him through it, over a span of four months he learns to easily control the thirst and have faith in himself. _


	11. Unwanted Party and Invitation

_**A/N: I own nothing except new characters and events, everything else is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I make no money by writing fanfiction.**_

_***Bellas p.o.v**_

"_Now. Explain." Jacob demanded, Embry and Quil looked back and forth between our faces, confused and wary. "Jacob, I don't know everything." I kept searching the room, now for a rescue. They had me backed into a corner in every sense. I caught sight of Moonlynn walking towards us, "Hey wolves, what's going on?" she asked, they all turned and gave her a smile. "Getting answers" Quil said, she nodded. "I'm all for interrogating the weak but seriously, backing her into a corner at her own party? Kinda fucked up" she shrugged, I felt my cheeks get warm. _

_Quil and Embry smirked, Jacob shook his head but hid a small smile as he turned back to me. "Tell me what you do know, then" he demanded. Then his pants flew to the floor. "Dude, back off of her." Moonlynn said, she seemed calm though. _

_Jacob growled and pulled his shorts up, he backed up a little but not enough for me to get away. She shrugged, "I'll get Alice" she mouthed to me. _

_Within seconds Alice was skipping over to me, Moonlynn was talking to Rosalie. _

_Jacob, Embry, and Quil all looked at her with uneasy expressions but didn't move. She put her arm around my waist. "I need to talk to you" she murmured into my ear. "Er, Jake, I'll see you later…," I mumbled as we eased around them._

_Jacob threw his long arm out to block our way, bracing his hand against the wall. "Hey, not so fast" his pants went down again, giggling followed. He growled as they slowly went back up. _

_Alice stared at him, eyes wide and incredulous. "Excuse me?" I tried backing away, "Tell us what's going on" he demanded in a growl. Jasper appeared quite literally out of nowhere. One second and it was just Alice and me against the wall, Jacob blocking our exit, and then Jasper was standing on the other side of Jakes arm, his expression terrifying. _

_Jacob slowly pulled his arm back. It seemed like the best move, going with the assumption he wanted to keep his arm. "We have a right to know," Jacob muttered, still glaring at Alice. Moonlynn walked towards us, Jacobs other hand flew to his pants. "I'm not going to pull them down again" she rolled her eyes as she stood next to Embry. _

_Jasper stepped in between Alice and Jacob, and the three werewolves braced themselves. Embry nearly ducking behind Moonlynn. "Hey, hey" I said, adding a slightly hysterical chuckle. "This is a party, remember?" Moonlynn gave me a look and shook her head. Other than that, nobody paid attention to me. _

_Jacob glared at Alice while Jasper glowered at Jacob. Alice's face was suddenly thoughtful. "It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point" Jasper did not relax his position. _

_I was sure the suspense was going to make my head explode in about one seconds but Moonlynn didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by it. "What did you see, Alice?" she stared at Jacob for a second, and then turned to me, evidently choosing to let them hear. _

"_The decision's been made"_

"_You're going to Seattle?" Moonlynn flinched slightly at the mention of Seattle. _

"_No."_

_I felt the colour drain out of my face, my stomach lurched. "They're coming here" I choked out. The Quileute boys watched silently, reading every unconscious play of emotions on my face. They were rooted in place, and yet not completely still. All three pairs of hands were trembling. Moonlynn stayed deadly calm, no emotion clear on her face. _

"_Yes"_

"_To Forks," I whispered. _

"_Yes."_

"_For?"_

_She nodded, understanding my question. "One carried your red shirt and a piece of Moonlynns jeans from when she was attacked, blood splattered on it." _

_I tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat, Moonlynn sighed but was still calm. _

_Jaspers expression was disapproving, I could tell he didn't like discussing this in front of the werewolves, but he has something to say. "We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town."_

"_I know" Alice said, her face suddenly desolate. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some will come here to search"_

"_No!" I whispered, the noise of the party overwhelmed the sound of my denial. All around us my friends, neighbours, and petty enemies ate, laughed, and swayed to music. Oblivious to the fact that they were about to face horror, danger, maybe death, because of me. _

"_Alice" I mouthed her name, "I have to go, I have to get away from here" _

"_That won't help. It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first."_

"_Then Moonlynn and I will go meet them!" if my voice hadn't been so hoarse and strained, it might have been a shriek. "If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!" _

"_Bella, shut up. That would get us both killed, our mates would be beyond miserable, and our family would be too. And just because they have us that doesn't mean they wouldn't be looking for a snack. We're two people, there is way more than two of them. They would have us and then would go looking to kill everyone else." Moonlynn said in a calm yet angry voice._

"_She's right, Bella" Alice said. _

"_Hold it" Jacob ordered in a low, forceful voice. "What is coming?" Alice turned her icy gaze on him. "Our kind. Lots of them." _

"_Why?"_

"_For Bella and Moon. That's all we know" _

"_There are too many for you?" _

_Jasper bridled, "We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight." _

"_It won't be even" Moonlynn smirked, Jacob grinned at her then turned back to Alice. "No." he said, and a strange fierce half-smile spread across his face. "It won't be even."_

"_Excellent!" Alice hissed. I stared, frozen in horror at Alice's new expression. Her face was alive with exultation, all fear wiped from her perfect features. She grinned at Jacob and he grinned at her. _

"_Everything just disappeared, of course." She told him in a smug voice, "That's inconvenient, but, with all things considered, I'll take it." _

"_We have to coordinate" Jacob said, "It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours" _

_I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky." _

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait," I interrupted them. Alice was on her toes, Jacob was leaning down towards her, both of their faces lit with excitement, both of their noses wrinkled against the smell. They looked at me impatiently. _

"_Coordinate?" I repeated through my teeth. "Did you honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked. "You are staying out of this!" _

"_Your psychic doesn't think so"_

"_Alice—tell them no!" I insisted, "They'll get killed."_

"_No!" I shouted again. The sound of electric guitar drowned my cry. He didn't respond, he hurried to catch up with his friends who were waiting by the forest. I watched helplessly as he disappeared. _

"_Wow" Moonlynn laughed, "You're willing to send your mate, your fucking mate, into battle but you won't risk your 'friends' life. Edward has a 50/50 chance of being killed just like Jacob, yet you're willing for Edward to risk his life but not Jacob? Maybe you should rethink where your loyalty and love lies." She gave me a disgusted angry look before walking away to Rosalie, who shook her head before looking away. _

_Alice sighed and walked away with Jasper. _

_***Moonlynns p.o.v**_

_Training began and weeks passed, they taught me a few moves but not Bella. She wanted no part of it. _

_Carlisle worked with me, when they weren't training, to figure out how to control and strengthen my telekinesis. "You're able to move small objects, nothing alive though. When you become a vampire that will change, you'll be able to move anything, even living things." He gave me basic things to lift and move, gave me various ways to move it until it became unbelievably easy. He would make me upset then do the same thing, it got easier to control when my emotions weren't calm but there was still some difficulty. _

"_Do you know when Alec will be back?" Rosalie asked as she sat next to me on my bed, "No…" I shook my head as I spoke. He has been gone two weeks, back with the Volturi. "You have a letter" she said, something flashed in her eyes as she talked. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to me. _

_I slowly opened the envelope, I pulled out the parchment paper and read over it. "The Volturi wants me to Visit them for three days." I handed her the paper, she read over it three times._

_Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs to Carlisle's study. "Hello Rose, Hello Moon" he greeted us with a warm smile, Rose handed him the letter and his smile faded. _

"_It's demanding you go, they're trying to be nice to you, somewhat like a bribe to join them. Be careful, they have their ways to make you very happy with there and feel close to the people there." He said, "Rosalie, set out two outfits that fit the Volturi attire" she nodded before walking away with me following. _

_Their style, apparently, was a mix between Victorian and steampunk, which I could deal with. I was going to be leaving tomorrow, Alec would be waiting for me at the airport. _

_Rose packed the two outfits after I tried them on, my boobs were being squished to death. I packed a third outfit for the last day; I would be there until, about, noon then I would be heading home. I also packed jewellery and make-up for each outfit. _

_Hopefully this little trip won't be too bad and hopefully I come back human. I shuddered at the thought be changed by them. I knew I wasn't ready to become one but at some point I was going to have to suck it up and deal with it. _

_**Sucky chapter but at least I wrote one. Sorry for the delay of an actual chapter. **_


	12. The First Time

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of posting, I've been babysitting from 7-4 every day for a friend of my mom, and I haven't been feeling well either. School starts on the 25**__**th**__** of August, sadly, so posting will be on the weekends and days off…if I don't have a lot of work to do. Anyway, I don't own anything except new characters and events.**_

_***Moonlynns p.o.v**_

"_This is going to suck" I mumbled as Rosalie drove me to the airport, "Yeah, it probably will" she was just so bright and cheery. "It is eleven at night, I want to sleep, please tell me they'll let me sleep for a few hours when I get there" she smirked and shook her head, "Maybe, depends on how nice they're trying to be to you" I groaned in response. _

"_Here" she said, I looked over as she held out a monster. I smiled, took it, and downed it quickly. "Thank you" she nodded in response. _

_A few minutes later we arrived at the airport, went through hell, and then she guided me to where my gate was. My flight just started boarding, "A little gift" she said handing me a pink stuffed animal. "It's so cute" I cooed, I hugged it tight before she pulled me in for a hug. _

"_See you in a few days" she said as I walked away and onto the plane, I put my new little stuffie into my bag as I sat down. An older man, in his late 30's, put my suit case in the over-head thing. "Thank you" I smiled gratefully at him, "No problem, sweetheart, is this your first time flying out from the states?" he asked as he sat beside me, "Yes, it is." _

_He nodded with a smile, "It'll be fine, very safe" he assured me, I'm guessing he noticed that I was shaking slightly. It wasn't really because of the plane ride, it was because I was going to fucking visit the Volturi. "I sure hope so" nervous laughter trickled out. _

_His golden eyes met mine, my eyes widened, well…at least I know he doesn't go for humans. He smirked, "Ah, I'm guessing you're going to Italy" he hinted, I nodded "That's why I'm nervous" this time he laughed "Very reasonable, even I would be." _

_A few flights, and many hours, later I was in the airport in Italy. The man was going to England so we said goodbye a while ago. _

"_Alec!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist. "Hello, kitten" he smiled as he kissed my lips with a soft, burning passion. "I've missed you" he whispered against my lips, he didn't give me the time to kiss back. "I've missed you too" he smiled as he reluctantly set me down, he handed me a stuffed panda that his sister was holding. A scowl was present on her face, "Smile a little" I said as I gave her a hug, she tensed and stood there awkwardly. _

_As I stepped back I saw jealousy flash in her eyes, I'll have to talk with her later. The scowl was gone but now there was no emotion visible, except for the flashes of jealousy whenever she looked at Alec and I. I hope she knows I'm not trying to steal her brother from her. _

_I hugged my new little panda to my chest, then I remembered the little stuffie Rose gave me. I slipped my panda into my bag with the other stuffie. "You will be staying in my room, with me. There is a bed in each room, even though we do not sleep. We do have much free time to just lounge around" Alec said, I nodded. _

_I looked down at my phone, answered the messages, and then complained about time difference. "It's, like, one in the afternoon in forks and ten at night here. I'm going to have serious problems" I grumbled as Alec chuckled, "Don't worry, it's only three days. Then you'll go back to Forks" he sounded sad at the last part, his sister looked at him with a surprised expression. _

_I guess it's true, emotions aren't really shown by the Volturi. I pulled him down and kissed him with a loving passion, "Don't worry, everything will work out" I said as we broke apart. Jane was glaring at the floor. _

_Two hours later we arrived at the castle, Jane was the first out of the car and into the castle. "She doesn't like me" I pouted as Alec wrapped his arms around my waist, "I don't know what's been going on with her, but I doubt she's acting this way because she hates you. It's impossible to hate someone so amazing" I shook my head, trying to hide my smile. _

_Alec was smiling as he leaned down and kissed me, after a few minutes we broke apart so I could breathe. "We should, like, go inside" I said once I was able to breathe, he nodded and got my suit case from the trunk of the car. I followed him quietly into the castle. "Ah, fresh meat" a muscled vampire said, Alec growled. "She's mine, fuck off" he looked surprised at his behaviour. I smirked and slipped my hand into Alecs', he leaned down and kissed me roughly yet passionately. "All yours" I whispered to him, a smirk played on his lips. _

"_Good to see you're not a weak fuck like I thought" the guy laughed and walked away. _

_We continued walking through many hallways and upstairs until we got to his room, he set my suit case by a chair I had put my bag on. I collapsed onto the bed out of exhaustion, Alec smiled as he sat beside me, his fingers running over my exposed lower stomach. I shuddered in response, he smirked and kissed just below my navel. _

_A knock at the door interrupted us, "Aro wishes to see Alec, alone" Jane said then her footsteps clicked away. He sighed, "Probably good that I'm wanted" I smirked and kissed him before he left. _

_I turned on some music before going into the restroom to wash my face, brush my hair, teeth, and pee before walking back into his room. I opened my suit case and searched for pjs, I found a nightgown and set it on the bed then took my time changing. Swaying my hips to some Lana Del Rey song, I put my clothes on the chair before slipping on the short nightgown. _

_I heard a growl from behind me as Alecs familiar footsteps came closer, his arm snaking around my waist and pulling me against him. "Hello there" I said, his lips were too occupied to answer. _

_His lips were attacking the sensitive spot on my neck, small moans escaping my lips. "I see it did no good for you to be called to Aro" he shook his head, nipping at the sensitive spot. I bit my lip, holding back soft moans. "Don't be quiet, I want you to moan for me" I whimpered softly, my knees becoming weak. _

_His hands roamed down my body, one hand roughly squeezing my tit and the other slowly making its way up my thigh and under the nightgown. I grinded my ass against his already hard cock. He groaned against my neck, his warm breath causing goose bumps to erupt over every inch of my skin. _

_His hand finally reached my pantie covered pussy, slowly he began rubbing rough circles on my clit through the fabric. Surprise and pleasure jolted through me, soft moans spilling from my lips. He growled as he heard them, "Louder, kitten" the nickname always sent a shudder through me, and now that his voice was deeper and husky with lust it excited me even more. _

_He ran his finger along my clothed slit, my breath caught in my throat as he groaned out "You're already so wet, kitten, almost ready to take my cock?" I whimpered in response, I couldn't form any coherent words. I guess it was true, virgins get excited a lot easier. _

_I felt him smirk against my neck, he moved away and immediately I turned to face him. His smirk grew as he saw the light blush covering my cheeks and the heavy breathing he caused. "Please" I managed to say, "Please what?" he asked, fake curiosity in his tone. _

"_Please, Alec, you've made me so wet. I need to feel your big, thick cock deep inside of me. I don't think I can handle any teasing." he pulled me closer and whispered against my neck, bellow my ear, "That's too bad because I'm going to tease you until neither of us an bear it then maybe I'll give in and fuck you as I rough as I can" I whimpered in response, his voice dark, deep, husky, and heavy with lust. _

_Slowly he pulled off my nightgown and let it fall to the floor, his eyes roamed my body as a growl rumbled in his chest. "Take off your bra and panties, now" he ordered, slowly I stripped them off. His eyes were black and glossy, "You smell so good" he groaned, he stripped off his clothes quickly most likely ripping something in the process. _

_I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his body, it wasn't that of a model but it was incredible to me. Then my gaze met his cock, I whimpered as he made it twitch. It was thick and long, probably a little bigger than 7 inches long and probably about four or five inches thick. _

_I looked up at him, he seemed self-conscious. "Amazing" I managed to say, my voice wavering. He smiled as he picked me up, "I'm glad you think so because it's all yours, I'm all yours" my legs locked around his waist, his cock pressed against his stomach and my wet pussy. _

_He groaned as I moved against it, he practically threw me on the bed. "You've been such a good girl so far but you still need punishment for all those times you turned me on purposely then walked away giggling." I cursed under my breath, but it was so worth it. _

_He sat on the bed and pulled me over his lap, he began roughly rubbing and squeezing my ass. I bit my lip and moaned softly but right as I did his hand flew across my ass with a loud smack. "Alec!" I screamed, wincing. "Punishment" he said simply, as he did it again. I winced again, squirming slightly. "Be a good girl, kitten, I know you love it. I can feel your juices dripping on my thigh" _

_The spankings continued until my ass was a dark red with his hand marks, he kissed each cheek softly. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice softer but still heavy with desire and lust. I nodded, "Do you want to continue?" he pulled me up so I was straddling his lap, his cock rubbing against my stomach and pussy. "Yes!" I said a little too quickly with too much need obvious in my voice. _

_He smirked, pleased with the power he had over me. He pulled me closer, my body pressed against his. His hand softly caressed my cheek as he pulled me in for a rough kiss filled with passion, desire, lust, and love. His hand moved from my cheek to my throat as he pushed me down on the bed, "Is this okay?" he asked, making sure I was okay with everything. "More than okay" I barely squeaked out. _

_He removed his hand and kissed down from my hickey covered neck and collarbone, he left a trail of small hickeys down my body until he came to pussy. He groaned as he took in the sight of me laying there, naked and ready to beg for him. _

_Slowly he rubbed rough circles on my clit, his touch sending jolts of pleasure through me. I moaned softly, my legs shaking slightly, "Soon you'll be screaming" his voice was strained, he was having trouble keeping control of himself. He was so close, his hot breath against my soaking pussy made me squirm. _

_He locked his arms around my thighs and pulled me to him, his thumb rubbing my clit as licked up and down my drenched slit. Darting in and out before staying in as he ate me out, rough and sloppily. I moaned louder, my legs shaking as the hot, bubbling feeling overwhelmed me._

_Before I knew what was happening pleasure spread throughout my body in powerful waves. My moans louder, causing Alec to groan against my clit, I came all over his face. He looked at me grinning before slowly but roughly sucking my clit and slipping two fingers inside of me. _

_Slight pain came from it but the pleasure was overwhelming as he rubbed my g-spot with powerful, determined strokes. Within seconds I came again, my legs shaking wildly. He came up, his cock painfully hard, he kissed me roughly after muttering "Taste yourself, whore" he waited a second to make sure I was okay with the name, surprisingly it turned me on even more. _

_Roughly I kissed back, tasting myself on his lips. He pulled away and wiped my cum off his mouth before slowly rubbing his cock along my dripping slit and swollen clit. "Please, Alec, please" I moaned, "Master, call me master" he groaned as he soaked his cock with my juices. _

"_Yes, master." I bit my lip as I tried, but failed, to catch my breath. "Fuck me, master. Fuck my tight, dripping pussy until I'm begging you to stop. I've been a good girl, master, reward me with your big cock." He groaned, "You have been a good little whore, maybe I will fuck you" _

_I whimpered, "Master" I moaned as he rubbed the head of his cock on sensitive, swollen clit. He wrapped his hand around my throat and roughly rammed his cock into my pussy. "FUCK! MASTER!" I screamed from the pain and pleasure. He stayed that way, his cock deep inside of me and his hand around my throat for several minutes. _

"_Are you ready?" he asked, I nodded impatiently, he chuckled before slowly thrusting in and out of me until I was almost fully adjusted to the size of his big cock. I moaned from the pain and pleasure, soon the hot bubbling started building again. "Harder!" I moaned loud, he groaned and growled as he started pounding into me, his rhythm was fast and hard, matching our heavy breaths. _

"_Oh god, fuck, yes master!" I screamed out, pleasure blinding me as spots danced in my vision. I came with a gush, my body tingled as he continued pounding. I had squirted on his stomach and cock, I blushed furiously. His growls and groans louder than before, "Fuckfuckfuck!" he groaned, his thrusts getting harder but sloppier. _

_My moans were pleasured screams, as he tightened his grip on my throat. I was shaking and dizzy from the pleasure he was causing and probably the fact he was choking me. My eyes rolled back as I arched up against him, his mouth coming down onto one of my nipples. Roughly he sucked it while his hand moved from my throat to my hips, his hands squeezing me with bruising force. He slammed into me one more time, causing me to cum for the final time that night, my pussy tightening around his cock. _

_He groaned and shot his large load into my pussy, "Mmmm, master, yes!" I moaned, my voice wavering. He leaned down and kissed me before lying beside me, "I want you to sleep with my cum deep inside you, like the whore you are" I smirked and nodded before he held me close. I quickly fell asleep as he soothingly rubbed my back._

_**I WROTE A SEX SCENE THAT IS PROBABLY REALLY BAD BUT YEAH, NOW MY MOM IS GOING TO READ IT AND NOW IM DYING OF HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER. IT HAPPENS WHEN I GET TOO AWKWARD AND JITTERY. I DRANK MONSTER. **_


	13. Volterra

_**A/N: I don't own anything except new characters and events. I make no profit from my shitty writing either. Hopefully the scene in the last chapter wasn't too bad or gross to anyone. I'm sorry if it was. **_

_After showering I dressed in the clothes Rose had paired together, blow dried my hair, and applied make-up. "My boobies are squished" I groaned. Alec chuckled as he dressed. _

_Vampires don't need to shower but he showered with me. He said it was to feel closer to me and to feel normal, something he never particularly felt before. "Shut up" I pouted as I turned to him, a smirk played on his lips. "Don't say anything, you twat" I stuck my tongue out at him as he chuckled again. _

_He quickly put on his cloak then helped me put mine on, "You're going to look out of place with glasses on" he leaned down and kissed my nose, I crinkled it in response "Well, unless you want me squinting, bumping into walls, and falling downstairs I'll have to keep them on."_

_He kissed my nose again before taking my hand in his. We left his room and went up a flight of steep, winding stairs. "I fucking hate stairs" I grumbled as we walked down a long hallway. _

_All in all this castle was beyond beautiful, it was decorated with beautiful Victorian pieces of furniture and other beautiful Victorian things. A dream like feeling washed over me, my mind grew foggy and suddenly leaving wasn't on my mind. _

_An older gentleman noticed and signalled to Alec, black smoke drifted out of his finger and into me. It snapped me out of it immediately, Marcus went and talked to them, shame and pain covering their face. I wasn't paying enough attention to notice if it was a man or woman, but I didn't particularly care. _

_I stood straight, my heeled boots clicking on the stone floor. The old man walked in front of Alec and me, reaching the large room quite a few minutes before us. _

"_Hello, dear" with swift grace movements he came to stand in front of Alec and I, his shoulder length jet black hair framing his, almost translucent coloured, face. _

"_Hello" I curtsied, his crazed smile grew. "Your castle, it is gorgeous." He nodded as he reached to take my hand. I pulled away before he could, "I'm not comfortable with physical contact, especially with people I do not know" _

_The look in his eyes suggested anger but he nodded respectfully. "Yes, of course" Jane stood by Cais' side, worry was clear in her eyes. "Will you demonstrate your powers?" he asked me, false kindness coating his tone. _

_I gave a slight nod, I looked at a vampire at the side of the room. His eyes widened slightly but before he could act his pants were down and his cloak was over his head. A sofa repeatedly beating him, Aro laughed in amusement. "I can't control a human or vampire as a human, I would have to be a vampire to control such things. I would also be able to control much larger objects, such as a plane" _

_He nodded thoughtfully, "Control another vampire?" he questioned, "Yes, make him do what I want even if that is ripping themselves apart and setting their body ablaze. They would be fully conscious but have no power over their actions" he smirked, crazy clear in his every feature._

"_You may roam the castle and Volterra, there is a set curfew. Alec will assure your safety and home that you are here before that curfew. You must be careful here" Marcus dismissed us after several hours of talking and many tests, I was pushed to my limit several times today. _

_I groaned as Alec rubbed my shoulders. It was five in the afternoon, I had roamed quite a lot of the castle. Most was off limits to me, I know one part is where newly changed vampires were. Some were test subjects, some weren't. I shrugged it off. _

"_Will you take me out to get something?" I asked Alec, he nodded and followed me as we walked outside. The streets were almost vacant at this time, but Alec said people would soon start trickling back out. _

_We drove into town, parked, then began walking around until I found the right store. "This is what you wanted? I just gave you a stuffie" he looked confused as I looked around, "I know, but this one isn't for me. It's for Jane" he gave me an incredulous look but shrugged as I continued looking. _

_I picked a plush, pale yellow, bunny. "She had a stuffed bunny when we were kids, our mother made it for her. I'm sure she'll love it" his arms were behind his back as he leaned down and kissed me, "Look around while I pay" with that he walked away._

_After a few minutes we walked out to the car, Jane's bunny in a pink gift bag with a ribbon bow. "Why are you walking with your front to me?" I asked, he smirked and held out a stuffed cow, it was one of the cutest stuffed animals I had ever seen. I squealed and grabbed it from him, hugging it close. _

"_You look so dangerous but…" he trailed off, a mocking smile crossing his lips. "How many times am I going to tell you to shut up today?" I questioned, he smiled and pulled me close as we walked. _

_We blended into the darkness of the falling night, "You know you're very beautiful, right?" I almost stopped as he spoke, "No, not at all" with a sigh I shook my head, "To me, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And I've lived with vampires almost my full life" I silently was beyond thankful that it was dark outside, my cheeks were burning. I stayed silent but laid my head on his arm, we continued to the car then the castle in calm silence._

_I changed and headed towards Jane's room, I knocked loudly two times before she answered. "What do you want?" she scowled, I pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Hello to you to" she looked down at the pink bag in my hand, "My brother has bought you something?" she questioned, I shook my head._

"_Well, actually he has. But this isn't it. This is for you" she let me walk in before shutting the door, her eyes stayed locked on my kitty slippers. "Here" I handed it to her, "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm stealing your brother, or anything like that. I don't want it to seem that way, I love him and that automatically means you're welcome to drop in at any time and just chill with me." _

_She smiled a little as she took the bag, "I'm not worried that you're stealing my brother, he loves you and that means you're now in our family. I…I just am jealous" _

_She sat on her bed, and I'm sure if vampires had the ability to blush…she would be. "Jealous that he has a mate?" I asked her, she sighed and nodded "Yes, many of the vampires do. But I do not." Her head hung low, "I have an empty feeling, if I could cry I most likely would. But that isn't all of it" she groaned, I sighed and sat beside her. _

"_You can tell me, as you said just a few moments ago…I'm family now" she wouldn't take her gaze away from the floor. "I think I have found my mate, in Forks, I sense the presence of them but I haven't gotten near close enough to know who they are" I smiled in response, "We will find out who it is." _

_She smiled a little then opened the bag, her smile softened and grew slightly as she took the plush bunny out of the bag. "Alec told me your mom made you one when yall were kids, I thought you'd like it" she nodded and set it on the bed. "I do like it, a lot. You should be getting to sleep, Aro doesn't take kindly to visitors breaking his rules. He was angry enough when you wouldn't let him touch you. Be more careful" _

_A few moments later I was walking down the halls, pretty sure I was lost. I looked into a room, gurgling screams erupted from it when I opened the door. My blood turned cold as I saw what was happening, a feast of human blood. _

_Bodies of the young and old were strewn across the room, some screaming and most bleeding. Quite a few vampires were in there, Alec had started drinking animal blood the day before he picked me up at the airport. _

_My breath caught in my throat, I quietly closed the doors and quickly walked up the hall until I walked into a cold wall. That cold wall being Marcus, he picked me up by my arm. "Hello" he said, sadness was obvious in his tone._

"_I'm lost" my voice was a barely audible squeak, "When you leave you must never come back" he whispered, "It will be the death of you and Alec" his voice was a sad whisper, "Please"_

_Alec came sprinting down the hall, worry washing over his usually tensely calm features. "Moon, are you okay?" he asked as he pulled me into his cold embrace, I nodded as I took a deep breath. "I got lost, saw a blood bath, then ran into Marcus" who was already gone, Alec held me close as guided me to his room. _

"_I'm sorry, I should've came with you" he kissed my lips softly, repeatedly. I couldn't help but smile, "It's okay, I don't want to stay here" he sighed but nodded. "I understand, I don't either now" he kissed me again before I took off my slippers and snuggled into him before falling into a dreamless sleep. _

_**Quick and horrible chapter, blehblehbleh…sorrysorrysorry. The weekend is coming soon so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter. Review maybe? **_


End file.
